The Phantom of The Opera
by Natsume Rokunami
Summary: Ralat Summary! Megumi Ryuuno mengalami suatu kejadian yang tak pernah disangka-sangka. Apakah itu adalah akhir dari petualangan hidup Megumi? Atau...akan ada seorang penolong yang akan menyelamatkannya dari kekangan sang Phantom?/AU, OC, dll! Don't Like, Don't Read!/Edited/CHAPTER 4 UPDATE!
1. First Meet With You

The Phantom of The Opera

Author: Natsume Rokunami

Genre: Romance/Crime

Pairing: Sasori A. X Megumi R. X Sasuke U. (Megumi my OC) slight Pein R. X Konan and Akatsuki

Rated: M

Summary: Di balik bayang-bayang cahaya bulan, di balik alunan musik dari partitur penuh misteri, di balik topeng putih menyeramkan yang menutupi wajah sang Phantom, tersimpan banyak rahasia. Menyimpan siluetnya dibalik jubah merah darahnya. Menyimpan suatu perasaan untuk seseorang yang spesial. Apakah perasaan itu akan terungkapkan? Apakah perasaan itu akan terungkapkan diiringi alunan musik opera? Akankah semuanya akan lenyap setelah partitur lagu yang merupakan jiwanya itu terbakar? Menghilangkan semua bekas menyedihkan dari sang Phantom. Menyimpan semua memori tentangnya dan sang gadis.

Author's Note: ini terinspirasi dari film 'The Phantom of Opera'. Jadi settingannya ini ada di tahun 80-an di inggris. Lebih tepatnya adalah Alternate Universe. Yang gak biasa baca fanfic dengan chara OC, lewat saja dah. Singkatnya. Dont Like, Dont Read. Dan kalian sudah diperingati sejak awal.

Bayangkan saja, ini settingannya seperti di film Sherlock Holmes. Disana udah ada barang atau elektronik temuan sendiri. Disana sudah ada hal yang berbau seni drama dan seni musik. Disana sudah ada detektif. Disana sudah ada pistol. (tapi masih kuno). Mereka memakai topi panjang (untuk cowok. Modelnya kayak topi pesulap gitu), yang perempuan memakai gaun bergaya _gothic_. Tetapi disana juga sudah melahirkan seseorang yang benar-benar berpengaruh terhadap daerah sekitarnya, ya namanya Phantom. Tetapi The Phantom of Opera itu hanya film atau gak novel yang diangkat jadi film atau emang dasarnya film. :v *kok jadi berkelibet begini?*

Ini penuh dengan crime atau bisa juga romance. Dan OC yang Natsu buat tidak sesempurna OC buatan Author lainnya. Banyak yang bilang kalau OC itu pasti sempurna, tapi tidak untuk Natsu. OC ini punya kekurangan sama halnya dengan Chara asli animenya. Jadi Natsu SAMA SEKALI tidak menerima FLAME.

.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto and The Phantom of Opera maker

.

.

.

Happy Reading! ^^

.

.

.

Tahun 1919...

Di bawah jejak cahaya bulan, di balik kibaran jubah merah darah, ada seseorang yang menatap langit malam tanpa diketahui ekspresinya. Kenapa? Topeng putih dengan senyuman menyeramkan itulah yang menutupi wajahnya.

Jubahnya berkibar dimainkan sang angin. Dia sedang menatap langit malam yang kelam di atap gedung berbaukan anyir darah. Anyir darah? Ada apa? Kenapa?

Karena disana banyak mayat manusia berlumurkan darah tergeletak disana dengan tak berdaya. Tuxedo dan gaun cantik berhiaskan renda itu ternodai oleh merahnya darah mereka sendiri. Siapakah yang melakukannya?

Tentu saja yang melakukannya adalah sang pangeran cahaya bulan, Sang Phantom. Tak ada yang tahu bahwa di balik jubahnya, ada sebilah senjata tajam yang dapat mengiris apapun yang ingin dilukainya. Pisau yang entah sudah keberapa kalinya merenggut nyawa banyak orang tanpa diketahui oleh pihak yang berwajib.

"Meminta bayaran atas dosa mereka di dunia ini, merupakan tugasku." Sang Phantom menggumamkan kalimat dengan tawa sinis, tawa kematian. Bila tawanya bisa membunuh, maka ia tak perlu menggunakan pisau untuk membunuh orang yang akan ia adili.

"Kematian bukanlah apa-apa bila tidak diiringi alunan musik dari partiturku dan bunga mawar merah. Hanya saja, mereka terlalu hina untuk kuberikan hadiah kematian itu. Fufu..." kalimat yang sering ia ucapkan untuk korbannya yang tidak lagi bernyawa. Kalimat yang dapat membuat orang merinding.

Topi hitamnya yang panjang itu menutupi rambutnya. Kerah jubah yang lebar dan berdiri tegak itu menutupi lehernya. Topengnya menutupi wajahnya. Sang Phantom menolehkan kepalanya ke arah mayat-mayat yang telah ia bunuh dan diadili.

"Hidup kalian sungguh hina. Hanyalah sampah di dunia ini. Akulah yang memang terlahirkan untuk membersihkan kalian. Hihi.." suara sinisnya itu menambah aura gelap dari dirinya. Seringaian di topeng putih yang dikenakannya menambah seram atmosfir di sekitarnya.

"Kalian, wanita-wanita tak bernyawa. Menjual diri kalian demi lelaki munafik ini. Walau wajah kalian cantik, tetapi tidak bisa mengalahkan kecantikannya." Ia tertawa sinis.

"Ya, dia. Sayangku. Belahan hatiku. Takkan kubiarkan dia terlepas dariku. Takkan kubiarkan dia terjerumus ke dalam hidup yang gelap."

"Walaupun dia belum tahu siapa aku dan aku seperti apa, tapi pada suatu saat nanti, dia akan mengetahuinya." Sang Phantom terkekeh. "Bila kalian tahu apa maksudku."

Sang Phantom berjalan melewati mayat-mayat itu dengan tawa kematiannya. Yang menghalangi jalan akan ditendangnya. Sebagaimana pembunuh tak punya perasaan.

"Aku bukanlah pembunuh murahan. Aku adalah pembunuh berseni." Gumamnya. Dia terus berjalan entah kemana. Dia lenyap di balik gelapnya malam.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Come on, sis._ Ikut saja yuk. Sekarang ada penyanyi opera baru yang akan bernyanyi di gedung opera!" seorang wanita berusia 25 tahun itu terus kukuh mengajak saudaranya itu untuk ikut dengannya. Dia adalah Tomoka Ryuuno, si pelukis yang sangat berbakat. Karyanya sudah berkali-kali diperkenalkan di galeri. Penampilannya sekarang memakai gaun hitam berhiaskan renda dengan topi kecil berhiaskan jaring hitam. Bagian lengannya panjang hitamnya yang panjang ia ikat ekor kuda. Memakai sepatu _high heel _yang bagian haknya tebal, sepatunya berwarna hitam. Tak diketahui apakah dia memakai kaus kaki atau tidak karena gaunnya mencapai pergelangan kaki.

"_Not now, sis._ Aku malas." Tolak seorang wanita yang usianya sama dengan Tomo. Dia adalah Hikari Ryuuno, si professor yang sering membantu kebutuhan negara. Misalkan dengan menciptakan alat yang berguna untuk pemerintah, menciptakan senjata untuk pasukan pertahanan, dan sebagainya. Penampilannya sekarang memakai gaun bernuansa coklat gelap selutut dengan banyak pita mungil di gaunnya yang mengembang itu. Bagian lengannya pendek sebawah bahu dan mengembang. Memakai jepitan bunga senada dengan warna gaunnya di rambut hitam pendeknya seleher. Memakai sepatu tidak berhak berwarna coklat dengan kaus kaki putih yang bagian atasnya dihiaskan renda. Dia bagaikan boneka hidup sekarang.

"Kenapa? Mulainya jam 7 malam lho! Sekarang sudah jam setengah 7! Aku tak ingin telat! Apalagi mendapatkan kursi paling belakang. Tidak. Tidak. Tidak." Tomo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu pergi saja sana sendiri."

"_No_! Aku gak mau!"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku takut sendiri tahu! Temani aku dong!"

"Tsk, _big baby_."

TWITCH...

"AKU BUKAN _BIG BABY_! Sembarangan saja kau ngomong!" bentak Tomo dengan tanda urat merah di dahinya.

"Kau itu _the big baby._ Pergi sendiri saja kau takut. Memangnya ada apa sih?"

"Soalnya...aku takut ada si topeng putih itu disana." Tomo memainkan kedua telunjuknya di depan dadanya.

Hikari melirik ke arahnya. "Si topeng putih itu? Si pembunuh? Memangnya dia bisa di gedung opera? Buat apa?"

"Kau tak tahu ya? Si topeng putih itu kan sering sekali membunuh orang di gedung berbau seni. Bahkan galeriku saja pernah jadi saksi bisu pembunuhan."

"Hm, benar juga ya. Kalau kau memang takut mati, gak usah pergi saja sekalian."

"_Whaat_? _No_! Aku ingin mendengarnya!" Tomo mendelik.

"Bukankah kau takut dibunuh olehnya?" tanya Hikari monoton.

"Memang sih, tapi aku kan mau dengar lagunya. Sekarang ada penyanyi opera yang baru ,tahu!"

"Penyanyi yang lama kemana?"

"Dia menghilang." Jawab seorang wanita berumur sekitar 22 dengan rambut _raven _sepinggangyang diurai. Dia adalah pemeran akting opera. Yah, dia adalah artis di sana. Memerankan banyak peran. Dia cukup terkenal karena setiap dia memerankan suatu peran, pasti akan dihayatinya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Karena itulah dia selalu menjadi pemeran utama. Baik pemeran antagonis maupun protagonis.

Penampilannya sekarang memakai gaun biru gelap bernuansakan warna hitam dengan banyak pita warna hitam di gaunnya yang selutut. Bagian lengannya panjang dan diujungnya ada hiasan renda warna hitam. Memakai topi mungil warna biru gelap berhiaskan jaring berwarna putih di kepalanya. Dia memakai sepatu hak warna ungu, walaupun tidak tinggi. Dan memakai kaus kaki yang di bagian atasnya ada hiasan renda. Siapakah dia? Dia adalah Megumi Ryuuno. Dia adalah adik kandung dari Tomo dan adik sepupu dari Hikari.

Mereka bertiga tinggal di rumah sederhana di pusat kota Konoha _city_. Kota itu adalah bagian dari negara inggris. Yang membangun kota kecil itu ialah orang pertama yang memerintah kota Konoha, sebut saja _The first Hokage_. Kota ini kecil, tetapi seni banyak lahir di sana. Mereka semua hidup di naungan seni dan temuan-temuan barang canggih di masa itu. Memang tak terlalu dipandang di negara inggris, tetapi mereka tetap bahagia di dalamnya.

Yang membuat mereka tidak bahagia adalah satu, adanya pembunuh berdarah dingin di kota itu.

"Oh, menghilang kenapa? Nyanyinya kurang bagus?" tanya Hikari.

"Haah, bukan. Dia itu penyanyi dengan suara yang luar biasa indaaaaah sekali! Tetapi entah mengapa dia menghilang." Sahut Tomo.

"Kapan menghilangnya?" tanya Hikari.

"Makanya, _up to date _juga di bidang informasi! Jangan keseringan ngurusin alat persenjataan inggris!" ucap Tomo.

"Aku tidak bertanya kepadamu." Ucap Hikari datar. Tomo cuek.

"Dia menghilang sejak 5 tahun yang lalu. Sampai sekarang belum ditemukan." Jawab Megumi sambil memberikan koran lama kepada Hikari.

Hikari menerima koran itu, koran 5 tahun yang lalu. Artikelnya dimuat di halaman depan besar-besar. Tulisan '_The Opera singer lost in her mansion!_' ditulis besar-besar sebagai judul dari artikelnya.

"Sampai sekarang belum ditemukan?" tanya Hikari sambil membaca deretan tulisan dari artikel itu.

"Ya. Saat ia menghilang, tak ditemukan jejak. Saat ke mansionnya juga tak ada tanda-tanda kekerasan. Baju di lemarinya masih utuh. Jadi dipastikan penyanyi itu tidak kabur." Jawab Megumi.

"Melainkan diculik, bukankah begitu?" sambung Tomo sambil duduk di sebelah Hikari yang duduk di sofa.

"Siapa ya? Mungkin penggemar beratnya yang berubah menjadi _stalker _dan berniat menculiknya untuk ia miliki." Ucap Hikari.

"Entahlah."

"Hei! Ayo dong! Kita ke gedung opera! Nanti acaranya keburu di mulai! Kalau gak dapat bangku, gimana?" ajak Tomo, sekali lagi.

"Bangku di gedung opera lebih dari 100. Di tambah lagi bangku di lantai atas. Apa bisa kita kehabisan bangku untuk duduk?" sahut Hikari monoton.

"Aku gak mau dapat bangku di belakang!"

"Oh? jadi maumu ingin mendapatkan bangku VIP di lantai atas berhiaskan tirai yang halus? Ditemani segelas _chateau __latuer_tahun 1890 , begitu? Apa kau tidak memikirkan bahwa harga sewanya sangatlah mahal?" tanya Hikari monoton.

"Bukaaaan! Bangku VIP selalu dipesan oleh orang! Aku ingin dapat bangku paling depan di lantai bawah!"

"Tsk, buat apa mendengar lagu? Dengerin saja di radio. Paling-paling ada lagu juga."

"Lagunya beda!"

"Toh sama-sama lagu."

"Nadanya beda."

"Tapi sama-sama lagu kan?"

"Tapi..."

"Heii, jangan berdebat. Bila kak Tomo ingin mendengarkan lagunya, ini..." Megumi menyodorkan 3 tiket bangku paling depan untuk pertunjukan musik itu. "Kita semua akan pergi kesana tanpa kehabisan bangku depan."

Tomo menganga. "Bagaimana kau dapat itu?"

"Lupa kalau aku ini artis di gedung opera? Setelah pertunjukkan musik, aku akan tampil memerankan suatu peran." Ujar Megumi.

Tomo langsung berwajah cerah. Hikari memasang _lazy face_. Megumi hanya tersenyum.

"Huwaaaa! _Thank you, sista_!" Tomo memeluk-meluk Megumi.

"Eh, berhenti. Nanti riasannya rusak. Dasar, semangat juga jangan kelewatan." Tegur Hikari.

"Iya iyaaa..yang dipeluk juga gak protes, kok kau yang gak kupeluk malah protes? Kau mau aku peluk juga?" tanya Tomo.

"Gak." Jawab Hikari singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"Ya sudah. Kita kesana yuk!" ajak Megumi.

"Yuk."

.

.

.

.

.

"Berangkat naik apa?" tanya Hikari.

"Memangnya kau ingin ke gedung opera dengan sepeda, heh?" tanya Tomo sinis.

"Aku bertanya dan dijawab dengan jawaban, bukan pertanyaan juga. Kau bodoh?" ejek Hikari sambil menyeringai sinis. Tomo cemberut.

"Kita naik kereta kuda saja." Saran Megumi.

"Apakah akan tiba tepat waktu?" tanya Tomo.

"Naik taksi saja." Saran Hikari.

"Ah, benar juga." Ucap Megumi.

"Ayo, kita cari." Ajak Tomo.

"Kau mau cari keliling kota?" tanya Hikari sinis.

"Bukan itu maksudku!" omel Tomo.

"Ah, itu ada taksi." Megumi menunjukkan telunjuknya ke arah taksi bermodelkan _porsche _(yang pastinya model tahun 80-an ya, readers) dengan plot '_Taxi_' di atap mobilnya.

"_Taxi, please_!" Tomo melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke arah taksi warna hitam itu. Taksi itu berhenti di tepi jalan, tepat di samping mereka. Mereka bergantian masuk ke dalam taksi di bangku belakang. Tomo yang dekat dengan pintu mobil, menutup pintunya.

Hikari membuka pintu jendela kecil yang berfungsikan untuk komunikasi dengan sopir taksi. Sopir takkan bisa dilihat penumpang bila jendela kecil itu tidak dibuka. Saat dibuka, ada kawat besi disana.

"_To the opera_, _please_!" pinta Hikari.

"_Okay._" Sahut sang sopir. Sopir itu menjalankan taksi sampai ke tujuan.

.

.

.

.

"5 _poundsterling, miss_." Jawab sopir saat Megumi menanyakan bayaran taksinya. Mereka sudah tiba di depan gedung opera selama 10 menit. Itu pun karena Tomo meminta berkali-kali kepada sopir untuk sedikit menambah kecepatan.

Megumi memberikan 5 dolar kepada sopir lewat sela dari kawat besi itu. Mereka bertiga keluar dari taksi. Taksi itu pergi.

"_Yeah_! Kita tidak telat! Yuhuuu!" Tomo girang. Hikari mendengus malas. Megumi tertawa kecil.

"Masuk yuk." Ajak Tomo. Mereka mengangguk. Mereka masuk ke dalam gedung opera.

.

Saat masuk, sudah banyak kursi yang ditempati orang-orang. Ada juga yang belum diisi, tapi sebagian besar sudah diisi. Di lantai 2 juga sama.

"Ayo kita ke depaaaan!" ajak Tomo. Mereka berjalan ke depan. Di deretan kursi paling depan, banyak kursi belum di duduki. Mereka duduk di kursi sana.

"Megumiiiii!" Megumi menoleh ke arah orang yang memanggilnya. Yang memanggilnya adalah teman-temannya.

"Ah, Sakura." Megumi melambaikan tangannya ke arah orang yang ia panggil Sakura. Teman-temannya berjalan menghampiri Megumi dan kakaknya.

"_Good evening_." Sapa pria berambut pirang jabrik dengan tiga garis di kedua pipinya. Matanya berwarna _sapphire_. Tubuh gagahnya terbalut oleh _tuxedo _jas hitam. Dia adalah Naruto Namikaze. Dia adalah seorang dokter di Konoha _city_. Dia dokter yang handal.

"_Good evening._" Sahut Megumi.

"_Hello, mademoiselle_! Sudah pada siap menonton opera nih?" sapa pria berambut coklat dengan mata hitam. Dia memakai _tuxedo _yang sama seperti dipakai Naruto. Mereka semua memakai sarung tangan kain berwarna putih, begitu pula dengan Ryuuno bersaudara. Pria itu adalah Kiba Inuzuka. Seorang dokter hewan yang berbakat. Dia keturunan perancis dari ayahnya.

"_Hello, monsieur._ Tentu saja kami siap." Sahut Megumi.

"Waah, Hikari dan Tomo ikut juga ya?" tanya wanita rambut hitamnya yang diurai. Matanya berwarna hitam kecoklatan. Memakai gaun kembang sampai kaki berwarna ungu berhiaskan pita dan payet di bagian dadanya. Bagian lengannya panjang. Memakai sepatu hak warna ungu dengan. Dia adalah Tenten Moreau, seorang pemeran akting opera yang sama seperti Megumi.

"Kukira Hikari malas kesini." Ucap wanita berambut merah muda panjang dengan mata _emerald_. Dia memakai gaun selutut berwarna merah muda yang manis dengan banyak hiasan pita di gaunnya. Bagian lengannya pendek sebawah bahu dan mengembang. Memakai sepatu warna hak warna merah muda dan kaus kaki warna putih yang dibagian ujungnya berhiaskan pita. Rambutnya memakai bandana warna merah muda dengan di pinggirnya ada renda warna putih. Dia adalah Sakura Haruno. Dia berprofesi sama seperti Tenten dan Megumi.

"Kau tahu? aku kesini dipaksa oleh si bodoh ini." Jawab Hikari dengan menunjuk-nunjuk ke sebelah kanannya, tepatnya adalah Tomo.

"Biarin!" Tomo cemberut.

"Kalian terlambat datangnya." Ucap pria berambut hitam kecoklatan yang panjang dan diikat di bagian bawahnya. Matanya _lavender_. Memakai jas warna abu-abu dengan kemeja warna putih. Memakai dasi panjang warna abu-abu. Memakai sepatu warna hitam mengkilat. Dia adalah Neji Hyuuga, si anak bangsawan yang terkenal.

"Tapi acara belum dimulai kan?" tanya Tomo.

"Belum sih." Jawab Neji.

"Oh _yeah_, banyak sekali yang datang." Ucap Naruto.

"Tentu saja, kan sekarang ada penyanyi yang baru!" ucap Sakura.

"Tapi walau lama dan barunya penyanyi, tetap saja ramai."

"Namanya juga opera, Naruu.." ucap Kiba sambil mengelus-ngelus rambut Naruto layaknya seorang kakak.

Naruto menepis tangan Kiba. "_Stop it_!"

"Oh ya, mana Hinata?" tanya Megumi.

"Hinata? Dia tadi bermaksud ke belakang panggung untuk membenarkan rambutnya yang diacaki-acaki si rubah dokter ini." Ucap Sakura.

"Kan itu salam bertemu." Ucap Naruto.

"Kan tinggal _say 'Hello' _saja cukup, kan? Ngacak-ngacakin rambut sih gak usah!"

Naruto meringis melihat kekasih merah mudanya yang galak. "Iya deh."

"_Hello, everyone. Sorry i'm late_." Datang seorang wanita dan pria menghampiri mereka.

"Ah, Hinata! Gaara!" Naruto melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"Megumi, Hikari, dan Tomo sudah datang ya. _Hello_." Sapa wanita itu. dia berambut _indigo _panjang sepinggang. Matanya _lavender_. Dia memakai gaun mencapai kaki berwarna biru gelap dengan hiasan renda disana. Rambutnya memakai bando renda warna biru gelap. Memakai sepatu warna biru gelap tetapi tidak mempunyai hak. Di tangannya membawa payung warna biru gelap dengan hiasan renda warna putih, payung itu tertutup. Dia adalah Hinata Hyuuga. Adik dari Neji Hyuuga dan seorang anak bangsawan. Dia adalah penyanyi opera yang baru.

"_Hello_." Sahut Megumi, Hikari, dan Tomo berbarengan.

"Kenapa Gaara bersamamu?" tanya Kiba.

"Saat di belakang panggung, aku bertemu dengannya. Dia sedang mencari kalian. Jadi lebih baik kuajak bersamaku." Jawab Hinata.

"_Hello, _lama tak bertemu." Sapa Gaara. Rambutnya berwarna merah dan matanya _jade_. Dia memakai jas berwarna hitam dengan kemeja putih. Memakai dasi panjang warna hitam. Kancing jasnya terkancingi sampai ke bawah dada, dasinya masih terlihat. Memakai sepatu warna hitam. Dia membawa tongkat warna hitam dengan di bagian pegangannya melengkung. Dia memakai topi warna hitam. Dia seorang pejabat di _Suna city_. Kedua kakaknya pun seorang pejabat. Marganya adalah Rei, tetapi marga politiknya adalah Sabaku.

"Mn! Lama tak berjumpa! Aku sudah kangen lho!" ucap Naruto.

"Kau di Konoha sampai kapan?" tanya Tenten.

"Mungkin sebulan lebih." Jawab Gaara.

"Sebulan lebih?"

"Hm, aku juga butuh liburan." Jawab Gaara.

"Dimana Temari dan Kankurou?" tanya Neji.

"Mereka sedang di lantai 2 bersama Shikamaru dan lainnya." Jawab Gaara.

"Ooh."

"Kalian akan nonton dikursi yang mana?" tanya Hikari.

"Di barisan paling depan dong!" jawab Sakura.

"Oh, sebelahan saja dengan kami!" ucap Tomo. Mereka mengangguk.

"Aku tidak bisa, sebentar lagi aku akan tampil." Tolak Hinata.

"Eh, ya. Semangat ya!" ucap Sakura. Hinata tersenyum.

"Hinata, kau tahu siapa penyanyi opera yang baru?" tanya Tenten.

"Oh, aku tahu. Namanya Karin Howler." Jawab Hinata.

"Karin Howler? Rasanya aku _familliar _dengan marga Howler." Hikari menyentuh dagu dengan telunjuknya, dia mengingat-ingat.

"Keluarga Howler itu adalah keluarga ilmuan." Ucap Gaara.

"Oh ya, Howler yang itu ya. Pantas saja." Ucap Hikari.

"He? Kenapa dia jadi penyanyi opera?" tanya Naruto.

"Katanya dia tak mau mengikuti jejak ayah dan ibunya. Dia ingin jadi penyanyi opera." Jawab Hinata. Naruto meng'oh' ria.

"Ya sudah, aku ke belakang panggung dulu ya." Pamit Hinata. Mereka mengangguk.

"_Do your best_!" Sakura, Tenten, dan Megumi menyemangati. Hinata tersenyum, dia berjalan meninggalkan mereka.

"_Hey hey, sit down, please._" Tegur penonton yang berada di barisan kedua bangku penonton. Mereka gelagapan, mereka langsung duduk di sebelah Ryuuno bersaudara.

"_Sorry for rude_!" Sakura dan Tenten meminta maaf kepada penonton yang menegur mereka, penonton itu mengangguk.

"Hei, Gaara. Shikamaru dan yang lainnya menyewa ruang VIP?" tanya Naruto yang duduk di sebelah Gaara. Yah, posisi letak duduk mereka dari kiri ke kanan adalah Hikari = Tomo = Megumi = Tenten = Sakura = Neji = Kiba = Naruto = Gaara.

"Tidak, di bangku biasa saja." Jawab Gaara.

"Ooh, kukira mereka berada di balkon VIP."

"VIP mahal sekali, bodoh." Ujar Hikari.

"Memangnya sewa berapa sehari?" tanya Naruto.

"100 poundsterling perhari dilengkapi fasilitas-fasilitas kelas A." Jawab Hikari.

"Hee? Semahal itu? Darimana kau tahu?" tanya Naruto.

"Semua orang juga tahu." jawab Hikari.

"Yaah, kau tidak tahu karena kau memang bodoh, Naruuu..." Kiba mengacaki rambut Naruto. Naruto mendecak kesal, ia menepis tangan Kiba.

"Tapi anehnya, balkon khusus tamu VIP itu selalu disewa oleh sekelompok orang yang sama." Ucap Neji sambil melipat kedua tangan di dada dan pandangannya ke depan, tepatnya ke gorden merah gelap yang menutupi panggung. Gorden itu belum di buka karena acara belum dimulai.

"Ya, aku juga tahu. Entah kenapa setiap harinya selalu disewa oleh sekelompok orang yang sama dan tak membiarkan tamu lain menyewanya. Jadi walaupun mau menyewa pun takkan bisa." Gaara menyahut. Kepalanya menengadah ke balkon atas, balkon VIP. Balkon itu berada di dinding dan tempatnya tersendiri. Tempatnya di samping barisan bangku paling depan yang mereka duduki. Disana ada tirai dan terlihat ada meja kecil dan dua kursi disana dari sela pagar balkon.

Mereka semua menengadah ke balkon VIP. Di dua kursi itu duduk dua orang. Dua orang itu memakai topeng mata warna putih dan topi yang menutupi rambutnya. Tapi yang satunya lagi terlihat rambut pirang panjangnya. Mereka memakai setelan jas klasik yang biasa dipakai orang kaya raya. Karena setelan jas itu sangatlah mahal. Gaara dan Neji punya setelan jas seperti itu, hanya saja mereka tak mau bermewah-mewah.

Pria bertopeng yang berambut pirang panjang memandang ke arah mereka bersembilan. Gaara, Neji, Naruto, Kiba, Tenten, Sakura, Megumi, Tomo, dan Hikari lumayan bingung karena yang pirang itu menatap mereka tanpa melepas pandangannya. Dari lubang mata topengnya, bisa ketahuan kalau pria itu sedang menatap mereka. Walaupun agak jauh, mata mereka masih muda. Mereka bisa melihatnya. Sementara yang satunya lagi?

Pria bertopeng di sebelah si pria bertopeng rambut pirang panjang itu menatap lekat-lekat salah satu wanita-wanita dari mereka. Bibirnya tidak melengkungkan senyuman.

"_What the hell those looking at? Those guy looking us?_" tanya Naruto sambil mengernyit.

"_Yes, those guy looking us. So intens."_ Jawab Sakura.

"_What? _Ngapain mereka mandangin kita mulu?" tanya Tomo.

Hikari, Gaara, Neji, dan Tenten bisa merasakan ada sesuatu hal yang ganjil. Dari aura mereka, mereka berempat bisa mengenalinya.

"Mereka ada yang aneh." ucap Tenten.

"Ya, aku merasa ada sesuatu dari mereka. Dan itu memang ditujukan kepada kita." Ucap Hikari.

"Dari aura mereka dan tatapan mereka, sudah bisa dirasakan." Ucap Gaara.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kiba.

"Aku tidak merasakan ada yang aneh dari mereka untuk kita." Ucap Tomo.

"Karena topengnya? Gak apa-apa kan pakai topeng? Bukan hal yang aneh kok." Ucap Naruto.

"Apa kalian tidak menyadari tatapan mereka dan aura yang dikeluarkan mereka? Tajamkan inderamu!" ucap Neji.

Naruto, Kiba, Sakura,dan Tomo menajamkan penglihatan dan indera. Ehm, hei. Benar juga ya. Ada yang ganjil.

"Hmm, yang si topeng rambut pirang itu sedang menatap kita kan? Auranya memang aneh." ucap Kiba.

"Aku tak tahu aura apa itu tapi yang jelas, mereka seperti mengenali kita." Ucap Gaara.

"Pandangan pria sebelah si pirang itu...kemana?" tanya Sakura.

"Tajamkan penglihatanmu!" ucap Neji.

"Oh, ini aneh sekali." Ucap Tenten.

Naruto, Kiba, Sakura, dan Tomo menajamkan penglihatan mereka ke pria sebelah si pria pirang.

"Hmm, dia menatap..." Naruto menyipitkan matanya.

"Ke arah...Megumi?" tanya Kiba.

Mereka semua mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Megumi yang berwajah pucat. Hikari dan Tenten sedang memandang Megumi. Sementara Neji dan Gaara menganalisis dari tatapan si pria itu dan perubahan muka Megumi.

'_Kau milikku...'_

'_Kau separuh hatiku...'_

'_Sayangku...'_

'_Ku takkan melepasmu...'_

'_Sampai mati pun aku takkan melepasmu...'_

'_Cintaku...'_

'_Sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi milikku, sayang...'_

Megumi bisa menafsirkan tatapan pria bertopeng itu yang sedang menatap lekat kepadanya. Tatapan itu tidak biasa. Saat menatapnya, entah mengapa kalimat-kalimat itu terdengar dan ada alunan musik klasik terdengar di dalam hatinya.

'_L-Lagu Don Juan Triumphant?_' batin Megumi. Itu adalah lagu buatan seorang komposer lagu _seriosa_. Megumi tak tahu siapa namanya, karena bidang Megumi adalah di seni drama.

"Megumi? Kau kenapa? Wajahmu pucat." Tanya Naruto. Megumi tak menyahut. Ia masih menatap pria bertopeng yang sedang menatapnya.

Neji dan Gaara mulai merasa ada yang tak beres.

"Kau kenal dia?" tanya Sakura.

Megumi menggeleng.

"Megumi, pandanglah ke panggung. Jangan lagi memandangnya. Lupakan saja dia." Ucap Gaara. Megumi mengangguk. Dia mengalihkan pandangan ke gorden panggung yang masih menutupi panggung.

"Aku mulai merasa ada yang tidak beres dari dua orang itu." ucap Kiba.

"Yang penting, lupakanlah dia. Jangan memikirkannya lagi." Ucap Tenten. Mereka mengalihkan pandangan ke depan.

.

Lampu gedung opera dimatikan. Seisi ruangan itu mulai sunyi. Gorden panggung terbuka, menampilkan sosok wanita berambut merah pendek dengan kacamata membingkai kedua matanya, memakai gaun putih indah yang panjang. Sosoknya diterangi oleh lampu panggung. Dia adalah penyanyi opera. Dia memperkenalkan diri dulu kepada para penonton, barulah dia mulai bernyanyi. Penyanyi itu bernama Karin Howler.

Suaranya indah dan menggetarkan...

Suaranya memenuhi seisi ruangan...

Nyanyian klasik yang dibuat oleh komposer yang berbakat...

Penghayatan dalam lagu pun membuat lagunya terdengar menarik...

Apakah ada yang tahu lagu _seriosa_?

_Seriosa _adalah lagu klasik yang memberikan penghayatan nyata kepada pendengarnya...

Karya seni musik yang indah...

Pada zaman itu, memang banyak melahirkan suatu karya seni yang hebat...

Termasuk lagu yang Karin Howler nyanyikan...

Saat lagu telah selesai, lampu telah dinyalakan, kalian lihatlah reaksi penonton.

Ada yang menangis, kagum, menutup matanya, ikut bernyanyi kecil...

Mereka semua telah terhipnotis lagu itu...hati mereka tersentuh oleh lagu itu...

Suaara tepuk tangan memenuhi ruangan, sang penyanyi membungkukan badannya, mengapresiasikan rasa terima kasihnya kepada penonton. Penyanyi itu turun dari panggung. Gorden kembali tertutup.

"Hiks..hiks...indah sekali.." Sakura terisak. Jarinya menghapus air matanya yang hendak keluar.

Tenten yang tadi menutup matanya, membuka matanya. Dia tersenyum. "Benar. Penyanyi itu benar-benar hebat."

"Benar." Naruto tersenyum.

Yang lain juga tersenyum. Tomo bersenandung kecil karena saking sukanya terhadap lagu itu.

Megumi tersenyum. Hatinya tersentuh karena lagu itu. Kalian tahu? dia menangis bersama Hikari saat lagu dinyanyikan. Tetapi setelah selesai, mereka berdua menghapus air matanya.

'_Deg..._'

Megumi merasa ada aura tajam dan menusuk dari arah balkon. Megumi melirik takut-takut ke arah balkon VIP. Ah, benar saja. Si pria bertopeng yang membuatnya terpucat karena auranya sedang menyeringai ke arahnya.

Megumi langsung menutup matanya, ia membuka matanya lagi dan melihat ke panggung.

'_Lupakan dia, Megumi...lupakan! Habis ini Hinata akan tampil, kamu harus tenang dan rileks...lupakan dia..ya, lupakan..._' Megumi mencoba menenangkan dirinya.

.

Lampu ruangan opera kembali dimatikan. Gorden panggung terbuka, menampilkan sosok Hinata Hyuuga berbusana gaun warna biru gelap yang panjang. Setelah memberi salam kepada para penonton, Hinata mulai bernyanyi.

Oh, tentu saja membuat teman-temannya itu tersenyum senang kepada Hinata yang tampil dengan sempurna. Penghayatan yang ia lakukan benar-benar sempurna. Terutama Neji, tentu ia sangat bangga kepada Hinata.

Suaranya memenuhi ruangan...

Alunan demi alunan lagu dinyanyikan oleh Hinata...

Tak ada nada yang meleset...

Nyanyian Hinata terdengar segar...

Penampilannya sungguh memukau sekarang...

Membuat semua penonton kagum dan terpesona kepadanya...

Walaupun Hinata bukanlah seorang Diva, tetapi nyanyiannya betul-betul indah...

Dipastikan bahwa Hinata akan mendapat pujian dari kritikus-kritikus musik di koran pada keesokan harinya...

Setelah lagunya selesai, suara tepuk tangan memenuhi ruangan. Hinata memberi salam dan bungkukan terima kasih kepada para penonton, barulah ia turun dari panggung. Lampu kembali dinyalakan dan gorden ditutup.

"Wow! _That is awesome_!" puji Naruto. yang lain mengiyakan.

"Dia punya bakat dari _mommy_." Ujar Neji.

"Hiks..hiks..." sekarang barulah Megumi dan Hikari menangis. Tomo bersenandung. Sakura dan Tenten tersenyum. Yang laki-laki hanya tersenyum saja, di dalam hati mereka, berbagai kalimat pujian untuk Hinata sudah siap diucapkan nanti.

.

.

.

Bagian menyanyi selesai, Hinata menghampiri teman-temannya.

"Hei, bagaimana penampilanku?" tanya Hinata.

"_That is amazing_!" mereka menjawabnya berbarengan. Hinata terkekeh.

"Wow! Wow! Wow!" Naruto masih takjub.

"Tadi keren sekali!" puji Tomo.

"Benar, penampilanmu sangat hebat tadi." Puji Gaara.

"Kau memang mirip _mommy_." Puji Neji.

"_That is cooolll_!" puji Kiba.

"Kami sempat menangis lho!" ucap Sakura. Tenten, Hikari, Tomo, dan Megumi mengangguk antusias. Hinata tersenyum senang.

"_Thank you so much_! _I love you, all_!" ucap Hinata.

"_We love you too_!" para wanita langsung memeluk Hinata. Hinata terkekeh.

"Oh ya, Sakura, Megumi, Tenten. Sebentar lagi kalian harus tampil lho." Hinata mengingatkan. Mereka bertiga tersadar.

"Oh iya! Ayo, Sakura! Megumi!" ajak Tenten. Mereka berdua mengangguk. "Kami permisi dulu ya!"

"Iyaa! Berusahalah!" ucap Hinata sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya kepada Tenten, Sakura, dan Megumi yang sudah menjauh.

"Ayo kita tonton!"

.

.

Drama opera saat itu adalah tentang seorang _lady _yang selalu terbelenggu dengan kesedihan dalam hidupnya. Pemeran utamanya adalah Megumi, karena Megumi selalu pas bila memerankan pemeran utama. Tetapi tidak sampai seterusnya, selalu bergantian.

Saat berperan, Megumi benar-benar menghayati perannya. Ia oun juga meneteskan air mata seperti Megumi bisa merasakan kesedihan yang mendalam dari orang yang sedang ia perankan. Cobaan selalu datang, Megumi selalu menghadapinya. Para penonton dibuat takjub. Kedua kakak Megumi dan teman-temannya pun ternganga dengan akting Megumi. Seolah-olah sang _lady _itu adalah dirinya sendiri.

Tenten dan Sakura yang menjadi peran protagonis itu pun dibuat kagum. Megumi selalu membuat orang yang menontonnya itu kagum. Tenten dan Sakura menjadi teman Megumi yang selalu membimbing Megumi ke jalan yang benar agar Megumi tak salah jalan karena cobaan selalu menimpanya.

Gaara dan Neji melirik ke arah si pria bertopeng yang tadi menatap lekat-lekat Megumi. Pria bertopeng itu menonton akting Megumi tanpa memalingkan mata sekalipun. Bahkan pria itu melihat sosok Megumi dengan alat yang membuatnya dapat melihat Megumi lebih dekat. Alat itu didekatkan di depan kedua matanya. Ia sama sekali tidak mengalihkan pandangan dari Megumi.

Ya, Gaara dan Neji bisa menyimpulkan sesuatu. Walaupun mereka sendiri tak ingin mengungkapkannya. Mereka kembali menonton Megumi.

Dari hasil drama itu, Megumi tewas bunuh diri dengan meminum racun karena sudah tak kuat lagi menjalankan hidupnya. Teman-temannya (Tenten dan Sakura) dalam drama itu diceritakan sudah tewas karena telah melindungi Megumi dari serangan pembunuh yang hendak ingin membunuh Megumi.

Apa reaksi para penonton? banyak sekali yang menangis. Mereka terbawa arus cerita. Dunia drama memang membuat cerita menjadi hidup.

Setelah drama selesai, gorden ditutup. Seluruh penonton bertepuk tangan. Lampu kembali dinyalakan.

Drama adalah kesukaan Megumi...

Tapi dari drama itulah Megumi membuat seorang manusia iblis tertarik kepadanya...

Akan ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi, menimpa kepada Megumi Ryuuno..

Tapi apakah akan ada yang menolongnya? Atau kah tidak?

.

.

.

.

.

Tunggu chap selanjutnya. Chap selanjutnya akan menceritakan titik balik kehidupan Megumi

.

.

.

.

.

TBC!

R&R?


	2. I can see you

The Phantom of The Opera

Author: Natsume Rokunami

Genre: Romance/Crime

Pairing: Sasori A. X Megumi R. X Sasuke U. (Megumi my OC) slight Pein R. X Konan and Akatsuki

Rated: M

Summary: Di balik bayang-bayang cahaya bulan, di balik alunan musik dari partitur penuh misteri, di balik topeng putih menyeramkan yang menutupi wajah sang Phantom, tersimpan banyak rahasia. Menyimpan siluetnya dibalik jubah merah darahnya. Menyimpan suatu perasaan untuk seseorang yang spesial. Apakah perasaan itu akan terungkapkan? Apakah perasaan itu akan terungkapkan diiringi alunan musik opera? Akankah semuanya akan lenyap setelah partitur lagu yang merupakan jiwanya itu terbakar? Menghilangkan semua bekas menyedihkan dari sang Phantom. Menyimpan semua memori tentangnya dan sang gadis.

Author's Note: sekali lagi Natsu ucapkan, Dont Like, Dont Read. Natsu minta saran dan kritiknya. Cerita FanFic ini lumayan berbeda atau bisa dibilang sebagian besar berbeda dari cerita aslinya.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto dan The Phantom of The Opera's maker

Happy reading!

.

.

.

.

.

'_Kau milikku...'_

'_Kau separuh hatiku...'_

'_Sayangku...'_

'_Ku takkan melepasmu...'_

'_Sampai mati pun aku takkan melepasmu...'_

'_Cintaku...'_

'_Sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi milikku, sayang...'_

Megumi menutup matanya serapat mungkin, ia selipkan helaian poninya di sela jarinya. Telapak tangannya menekan keningnya. Rambutnya ia gelung sampai atas. Sekarang dia berada dalam _bath tub _berisikan air hangat dan busa mandi yang harum. Dari kepala sampai atas dadanya terendam ke dalam air.

Entah mengapa Megumi menjadi memikirkan pria itu terus. Megumi tak bisa melupakannya dari ingatannya. Seberusaha apapun ia lupakan, pikiran itu kembali datang.

"Uuh.." Megumi merasa _paranoid_.

'_Kau takkan bisa lari dariku, sayang...'_

'_Aku akan terus kembali kepadamu, apapun yang terjadi...'_

'_Aku mencintaimu, sayang...'_

'_Mari kita bernyanyi bersama alunan musik dari partiturku...'_

'_Kau milikku...'_

'_Milikku...'_

'_Milikku...'_

'_Selamanya kau adalah milikku...'_

"Aarggh!" Megumi meremas poninya. Suara itu kembali terdengar ke dalam hatinya. _'Dia ini siapa? Siapa? Kenapa dia selalu menghantui pikiranku? Padahal aku baru saja melihatnya kemarin!_' batin Megumi berteriak. Saat tidur, saat makan, saat mandi, dan menjalankan aktivitas sehari-hari, pria bertopeng yang misterius itu selalu menghantui pikirannya.

'_Siapa dia?!_' batin Megumi.

.

Megumi keluar dari _bath tub_. Dia mengeringkan tubuhnya yang basah dengan handuk putih yang lembut. Setelah kering, dia mengenakan pakaian _baby doll _sepaha berwarna putih gading. Dia urai rambutnya dan menyisirnya sampai rapi. Kemudian dia keluar dari kamar mandi.

.

Di ruang TV, kedua kakaknya sedang menonton TV sambil berbincang-bincang. Mereka juga mengenakan _baby doll _lengkap dengan jubah manis dengan hiasan renda. Tomo mengenakan _baby doll _warna putih, sedangkan Hikari warna ungu.

Kedua kakaknya menyadari bahwa Megumi sudah keluar dari kamar mandi dan sedang berdiri di sudut ruang TV. Mereka sedikit menoleh kepada Megumi.

"Hei, ayo duduk disini. Kita nonton." Ajak Hikari sambil menepuk-nepuk tempat di sebelahnya. Megumi mengangguk, ia duduk di sebelah Hikari.

"Aku mau ambil cemilan di dapur." Ucap Tomo sambil bangkit dari sofa.

"Jangan lupakan bagian untuk kami." Hikari mengingatkan.

"Iya, tenang saja." Tomo melenggang pergi menuju dapur.

.

"Huh, iklannya terlalu lama." Gerutu Hikari.

Megumi tersenyum geli. "Memangnya dari tadi iklan terus?"

"Iya. Padahal kan acara hari ini adalah tentang perjalanan orang inggris yang miskin dalam menggapai impian mulianya. Stasiun TV-nya gak lucu nih." Keluh Hikari yang memancing senyuman lebar Megumi.

"Sabar saja menunggu. Lagipula kak Tomo sedang mengambilkan cemilan untuk teman menunggu iklan selesai." Ucap Megumi.

"_Yeah, _itupun kalau Tomo mengambilnya lebih cepat. Oii! Tomo, buruaaaan!" seru Hikari sambil sedikit menoleh ke arah pintu dapur.

"Sabar sedikit, bodoh! Aku sedang membuat minuman nih!" sahut Tomo yang berada di dapur.

"Huh." Hanya itu sahutan dari Hikari.

Tomo keluar dari dapur dengan membawa nampan berisikan tiga kopi hangat dengan sebotol kecil susu krim manis. Disana ada _chocolate cookie, _tiga potong _cake _dengan krim manis dan kacang, dan _pudding _coklat dengan krim di atasnya.

Tomo meletakkan nampan di atas meja depan TV, tepat di depan Hikari dan Megumi duduk di sofa.

"Silahkan menikmati, _ma'am_." Ucap Tomo sambil memasang wajah cemberut kepada Hikari. Hikari cuek.

"Wow, cemilannya enak sekali." Megumi tersenyum senang melihat banyak unsur manis di cemilan itu.

Tomo tersenyum bangga. "Siapa dulu dong yang nyiapin."

"Alah, cemilan siap saji saja bangga. Kan bukan kamu yang buat." Komentar Hikari membuat Tomo panas.

"Kopi dan susunya kan aku yang buat." Ada tanda urat merah di dahi Tomo.

"Cuma itu saja."

"Cerewet, banyak komentar saja dari tadi!"

"Ini mulutku, terserah aku mau ngomong apa kan?"

"Heii, sudah, sudah. Kok jadi ribut? Lebih baik kita nikmati makanan ringan ini sambil menonton TV kan?" Megumi menengahi. Ia ambil satu _cookie _dari stoples kaca.

"Eh, ya." Tomo dan Hikari mengambil masing-masing satu _cookie_.

"Acaranya sudah dimulai." Ucap Megumi setelah menelan kunyahan _cookie _yang ia kunyah ke dalam perutnya.

Mereka menonton acara TV yang telah dinanti-nantikan sambil menikmati cemilan serba manis mereka.

.

.

'_Maaf telah mengganggu acara anda. Acara ditunda sejenak karena ada berita mendadak. Sekali lagi mohon maaf. Stasiun TV akan memberitakan suatu berita._' Tiba-tiba ada pemberitahuan dari stasiun TV yang mereka sedang tonton.

"_Damn it all_!" gerutu Hikari sambil memukul bantal sofa.

"Oi! Diam! Cuma sebentar ini, tonton saja berita mendadak itu!" tegur Tomo.

Hikari mendengus.

"Berita apaan ya?" tanya Megumi. Hikari mengendikkan bahu.

'_Berita terkini. Kejadian ini baru saja terjadi malam ini. Ditemukan banyak mayat di atas galeri lukisan milik Tomoka Ryuuno. Disana banyak ditemukan mayat wanita dan pria yang tewas mengenaskan. Banyak luka yang diperkirakan akibat sabetan senjata tajam._' Reporter mulai melaporkan berita. Di sudut layar TV ada tulisan '_LIVE_'. Reporter itu sedang berada di tempat kejadian.

Sontak saja membuat ketiga Ryuuno itu terkejut. Terlebih lagi kepada Tomo yang sedang menganga karena terkejut.

"_What the hell is that? That is...that is my galery!_" seru Tomo.

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa ada mayat?" Hikari melebarkan kedua matanya, tak percaya dengan mayat-mayat yang tergeletak di atap galeri kepunyaan sepupunya dari layar TV-nya.

"Aku sama sekali tak tahu apa-apa akan kejadian ini! Aku baru tahu sekarang!" seru Tomo.

"Siapa yang melakukannya?" tanya Megumi, ia juga sedang sedikit ternganga karena berita itu.

'_Dari hasil kesaksian staff galeri tersebut dan pengakuan orang-orang di sekitar galeri, pemilik galeri itu yang bernama Tomoka Ryuuno, sama sekali belum berkunjung ke galerinya akhir-akhir ini. Jadi kemungkinan besar Tomoka Ryuuno bukanlah pelakunya._'

"Tentu saja, aku bukanlah penjahat! Aku ini korban! Masa galeriku pernah ada mayatnya? Kalau mayatnya tikus sih gak apa-apa!" omel Tomo kepada TV yang sama sekali tidak bersalah.

"Sshhtt! Diam!" tegur Hikari dan Megumi sambil menempelkan telunjuk ke bibir. Tomo menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya.

"_Sorry_."

'_Dari luka-luka di tubuh korban, Konoha City Police Departement (KCPD) menyimpulkan bahwa pelaku dari pembunuhan sadis ini adalah sang pembunuh berdarah dingin yang misterius, The Phantom. Sampai sekarang polisi belum bisa menemukannya dan menggeledah identitasnya._'

"_Shit_! Si Phantom itu lagi! Kedua kalinya dia melakukannya di galeriku. Selamanya aku dendam kepadanya!" gerutu Tomo disahuti teguran dari sepupu dan adiknya.

'_Dimohon kepada seluruh masyrakat Konoha city maupun pendatang baru dan turis untuk waspada karena Phantom sedang aktif beroperasi. Kami, KCPD akan berusaha menangkapnya secepatnya. Bila anda menemukan seseorang yang berperilaku mencurigakan, harap hubungi kami. Sekian dan terima kasih banyak atas perhatiannya._' Begitulah ucapan _police officer _dari Konoha yang bernama Kakashi Hatake.

"Konoha sedang tidak aman." Timpal Hikari.

"Semoga secepatnya ditangkap." Megumi menambahkan.

"Sialan untuk si pembunuh! Apa-apaan itu!? Di galeriku? _Motherfucka_! _Damn you, phantom_!" maki Tomo sambil makan _cookie _dan _cake _dengan rakus, melampiaskan kemarahan.

"Jaga bicaramu, bodoh. Misalnya si phantom berada di dekat sini dan mendengar makianmu, kau akan masuk ke dalam _list _orang yang hendak dibunuhnya. Juga jangan makan sampai segila itu, kau mau tersedak?" tegur Hikari. _Voila_, saat Hikari menegurnya, Tomo tersedak. Tomo meminum kopinya yang sudah dingin itu.

"Tapi apa maksudnya dia melakukannya di galeri kak Tomo? Kak Tomo sama sekali tak ada sangkut pautnya." Megumi mengumbarkan keheranannya.

"Entahlah. Saat kubaca koran yang saat itu kau berikan, dia selalu melakukannya di tempat berbau seni." Hikari menjawab.

"Gak juga kok. Dia pernah melakukannya di gedung tua dan _Paris Opera House_." Tomo menimpali.

"_Paris Opera House_? Tempat itu kan sudah berubah menjadi _Konoha Opera House_ sejak 10 tahun yang lalu?" tanya Hikari.

"Iya."

"Mungkin umurnya sudah sekitar 20 lebih." Tebak Megumi.

"Bisa saja kurang dari itu atau lebih dari itu." sahut Tomo.

"Apa alasannya dia membunuh orang-orang itu?" tanya Megumi.

"Setelah dia melakukan pembunuhan sial itu di galeriku, aku kesana untuk diminta kesaksian sebagai pemilik galeri. Dari yang kudengar dari seorang detektif yang memang sangat ingin memecahkan kasus tentang Phantom, korban-korban yang dibunuh Phantom kebanyakan adalah orang yang suka berbuat jelek. Seperti suka menguras uang masyarakat, suka membunuh, menjual diri atau bisa disebut pelacur, suka mencaci maki orang, dan sebagainya." Jelas Tomo.

"Mungkin mau dipanggil-panggil sebagai pahlawan, kali?" tanya Hikari.

"Kalau memang dia membunuh orang yang jahat, kenapa dia lakukan itu untuk keadilan? Dia kan membunuh dengan cara seperti itu? Sama saja dia sendiri juga orang jahat." Ucap Megumi disertai anggukan kedua kakaknya.

"Yaah, biarlah. Hanya tuhan dan dia sendiri yang tahu. Sudahlah, kita tidur yuk? Mataku ngantuk nih." Ajak Tomo.

"Kau sendiri saja yang meminum kopi dan makan _cake _malah ngantuk? Kau tahu kandungan dalam kopi, kan?" tanya Hikari setengah menyindir.

"Berisik! Memikirkan hal yang susah-susah itu menguras tenaga dan pikiran tahu!"

"Ya ya, terserahlah. Ayo kita tidur, _good night all_." Hikari bangkit dan melenggang pergi duluan ke kamarnya.

"Huh, dia yang menyindirku, kenapa dia yang duluan ke kamar? Sok jual mahal! Pasti dia juga ngantuk!" sembur Tomo tanpa henti. Megumi terkekeh.

"Ya sudah, lebih baik kita juga tidur. _Good night, sis_." Megumi bangkit dan melenggang pergi ke kamarnya. Tomo juga bangkit dan melenggang pergi menuju kamarnya.

"_Good night too_."

.

.

.

.

Megumi terbaring tidur di atas tempat tidurnya dengan gelisah. Peluh menuruni pelipisnya. Dia selalu berganti posisi tidur. Dari berbaring ke kiri, lalu ke kanan, terlentang, menekuk kaki sambil berbaring ke samping. Kedua tangannya meremas kain sprei kasurnya yang berwarna putih itu. Kedua kelopak matanya tertutup rapat-rapat sampai dahinya mengernyit. Mungkin dia sedang mimpi buruk.

'_Sayangku...'_

'_Mari kita bernyanyi bersama...'_

'_Mari kita mainkan boneka taliku...'_

'_Oh, jangan takut. Aku takkan melukaimu...'_

'_Kau takkan bisa lari kemanapun...karena kau berada dalam kekanganku..'_

'_Kau takkan bisa lepas dariku karena kau adalah milikku...'_

'_Sebentar lagi, sebentar lagi waktunya tiba..'_

'_Apa kau mengerti yang kumaksud? Huhu..'_

'_Yang kumaksud adalah sebentar lagi tiba waktunya kita akan bersama...'_

'_I'm here, I'm coming for you...'_

"_No_..!" Megumi mengigau. Dia semakin gelisah.

'_You're my puppet, you're mine, you my lady._'

"_No way..._!" Megumi kembali mengigau.

'_I have a song. I trust, you like it._'

"_Stop it_!"

'_I know...you can hear me.._'

"Urggh..."

'_Are you can hear me? I know it._'

"Uuh.."

"_I'm coming for you..._"

"_Don't_!"

'_Coming for you..._'

"_Stop_!"

'_Coming for you_..'

"_Stop it_!"

'_Coming for you...my lady, Megumi Ryuuno..._'

"_Don't do thaaaatt_!" Megumi seketika terduduk di atas kasur. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Peluhnya menuruni wajahnya. Wajahnya mendongak ke langit-langit kamarnya. Mata ungu gelapnya memandang langit-langit dengan perasaan sehabis melihat kematiannya sendiri.

Megumi menunduk. Tangannya menyentuh keningnya yang lembap karena peluh. Poninya basah. Megumi meremas poninya, frustasi. Ini sudah –entah keberapa kalinya- ia memimpikan pria bertopeng yang ia lihat di balkon VIP gedung opera. Ia mengalami ini setelah pertama kali bertatapan kepada pria itu.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku?" tanyanya kepada diri sendiri. Untung saja kamarnya termasuk kedap suara, sehingga kedua kakaknya tak terbangun akan jeritan Megumi. Kedua kakaknya belum mengetahui bahwa selalu ada jeritan dari dalam kamar Megumi di tengah malam.

"Kenapa aku menjadi begini?" Megumi memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. _Paranoid _kah ia? Entahlah.

"Tenang, Megumi. Itu hanyalah mimpi. Mungkin kau butuh ketenangan. Ya, itu hanya perasaan saja. Hanya perasaanmu saja, Megumi." Megumi mencoba membuang jauh-jauh argumen buruk yang sempat menyergap otaknya. Argumen-argumen bahwa ia akan mengalami bahaya dalam waktu yang dekat ini.

Megumi kembali tidur. Kali ini tak ada jeritan. Mimpi yang tadi Megumi lihat sudah tak terlihat lagi. Sekarang yang dapat dilihat hanyalah hitam, yang itu berarti ia tak bermimpi apa-apa.

.

.

.

.

.

"Huhuhu, dia mulai menyadari keberadaanku." Seseorang tertawa di atas atap suatu gedung. Tangannya memegang tongkat yang diatasnya ada teleskop untuk melihat objek dari jarak jauh. Wajahnya ditutupi topeng putih yang lengkap dengan senyuman lebar menakutkan. Memakai topi hitam dan jubah merah darah yang berkibar.

Ya, bila dilihat dari topeng yang ia kenakan, pastilah itu orang yang sama. Orang yang kita lihat pertama kali, The Phantom.

Kaki kanannya berada di atas pinggiran atap yang rendah. Jubahnya berkibar ke belakang karena ulah sang angin. Memperlihatkan jas warna hitam dan kemeja putih beserta dasi pita tipis warna hitam yang dibuat simpul pita di bagian kerahnya. Memakai celana panjang hitam formal.

Tangannya yang berbalutkan sarung tangan putih itu memegang tongkat teleskop di depan lubang mata topeng. Jelas terlihat bahwa ia sedang mengamati sesuatu dari jauh. Mari kita ingat lagi ucapannya tadi, sepertinya dia sedang mengamati seseorang.

"_Master_." Sang Phantom menoleh ke arah orang yang memanggilnya. Orang yang memanggilnya itu memakai topeng yang sama dengan topeng sang Phantom, topinya juga sama, jubah warna hitam, dan terlihat ada rambut pirang yang lolos dari tutupan topi.

"Apa?" tanya si Phantom.

"_Leader _memerintahkanku untuk memanggilmu. Ada rapat rahasia." Jawab si topeng pirang itu.

"Dimana?"

"Tentu saja di markas, un." Aha, ditemukan kebiasaan si topeng pirang.

"Ya, aku kesana." Si Phantom berjalan mendekati si topeng pirang. Mereka berjalan bersama dan hilang di balik kegepalan malam.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku mau ke pusat kota dulu ya." Megumi sudah memakai gaun warna putih selutut dengan hiasan renda yang cantik. Memakai sepatu warna putih tidak memakai hak. Mengenakan kaus kaki panjang warna putih yang berenda. Rambut _raven_-nya digelung sampai atas dan dijepit dengan jepitan bunga warna putih. Memakai sarung tangan warna putih. Tangannya membawa payung warna putih yang berhiaskan renda. Cuaca pagi itu lumayan terik dan panas, sehingga Megumi membawa payung untuk melindunginya dari sengatan matahari.

"Oh, mau ngapain?" tanya Tomo yang sedang melukis di halamannya. Objek lukisannya adalah bunga mawar. Mereka menanam bunga mawar di halaman rumah mereka, dimanfaatkan Tomo untuk model lukisannya.

"Aku mau beli buku novel. Soalnya gak ada buku yang bisa kubaca lagi." Jawab Megumi.

Tomo tertawa kecil. "Ya ya, buku-bukumu sudah habis kau baca kan? Tentu kau butuh lagi."

Megumi tertawa kecil sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal itu dengan telunjuknya. "Oh ya, dimana kak Hikari?"

"Dia lagi eksperimen di kamarnya. Biasalah, ilmuwan pingin buat sesuatu yang baru."

"Oh, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya." Megumi membuka payungnya. Kepalanya terlindungi oleh payungnya.

"Ya, hati-hati di jalan."

Megumi mengangguk. Dia keluar dari perkarangan, berjalan menuju pusat kota. Disana banyak pertokoan dibuka. Banyak warga-warga Konoha datang kesana.

.

.

Megumi berjalan di antara kerumunan manusia. Dia sudah sampai di pusat kota. Saat itu ramai sekali. Maklumlah, minggu yang cerah seperti ini mengundang banyak orang untuk jalan-jalan keluar.

Saat berjalan, dia merasa ada yang sedang memerhatikannya di tengah kerumunan itu. Dia menoleh ke belakang, tak ada yang sedang memerhatikannya. Semua sedang berlalu-lalang berjalan menuju satu toko ke satu toko lainnya.

'_Hanya perasaanku saja_.' Batinnya. Dia kembali menoleh ke depan dan berjalan. Tetapi dia kembali merasa ada pandangan menusuk dari belakang. Seperti ada yang sedang memerhatikannya dan mengikutinya. Dia melirik ke belakang dengan sedikit menoleh, tak ada siapa-siapa. Atau mungkin tak terlihat karena banyaknya orang saat itu?

Megumi mulai merasa tidak enak. Dia bergegas berjalan menuju toko buku tanpa melihat ke belakang.

.

Setelah sampai, Megumi disapa ramah oleh petugas kasir yang berada di pintu toko. Megumi mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Dia berjalan menuju rak-rak berisikan berbagai macam buku. Dia mondar-mandir dari satu rak ke satu rak lainnya demi mencari buku yang ia cari. Setelah menemukan, ia mengambilnya. Ia buka-buka halaman buku itu.

Kembali, perasaan seperti sedang diperhatikan seseorang dirasakan Megumi. Arahnya dari belakang, di samping rak. Ia melirik ke arah sana, tak ada siapa-siapa.

'_Sebenarnya aku ini kenapa sih? Apakah demam karena musim panas?_' batin Megumi. Daripada ia buang-buang waktu disana dengan perasaan tak menentu, ia bergegas menuju kasir untuk membayar buku yang ia pilih.

.

Megumi keluar dari toko buku. Baru saja akan berjalan pulang ke rumah, ada suara yang memanggilnya.

"Megumi!"

Megumi menoleh ke asal suara. Ada seorang wanita menghampirinya. Dia memakai gaun warna coklat yang senada dengan warna rambut pendeknya. Gaun itu mencapai lutut. Dia memakai topi kecil warna coklat berhiaskan pita di kepalanya. Memakai sepatu warna coklat ber-hak dan kaus kaki yang warna coklat tua berkolaborasikan coklat muda. Dia memakai sarung tangan warna coklat gelap. Dia adalah Matsuri, teman masa kecil Megumi.

Megumi sumringah. "Matsuri!"

Mereka saling memberi pelukan hangat. Setelah memberi pelukan, mereka berbincang.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu. Bagaimana kabarmu? Karirmu sukses?" tanya Matsuri.

"Ehm, aku baik-baik saja. Karirku lancar. Bagaimana denganmu? Kau masih di bidang sastra?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Tentu saja, aku setia menjadi novelis!" jawab Matsuri semangat. Megumi tersenyum.

"Oh ya, kabar kedua kakakmu bagaimana?" tanya Matsuri.

"Baik-baik saja. Dan seperti biasanya, selalu bertengkar."

Matsuri terkekeh.

"Kau sedang kemana? Kau bersama Sari?" tanya Megumi.

"Oh, aku ingin ke _cafe._ Tidak. Dia sedang sibuk minggu ini. Dia kan wartawan. Karena ada kejadian pembunuhan disebabkan oleh si pembunuh bertopeng itu, dia makin sibuk. Hehe.." jawab Matsuri. Megumi tersenyum.

"Kau habis membeli buku?" tanya Matsuri.

"Iya. Aku ingin membaca." Jawab Megumi.

"Waah, teruskan ya! Aku senang lho ada yang menyukai membaca novel!"

"Kau juga, kapan novel terbarumu terbit? Aku sedang menanti-nantikannya lho."

Matsuri terkekeh sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal itu. "Lagi gak ada ide sih."

"Hahaha.."

"Kau mau ikut aku ke _cafe_? Kita ngobrol-ngobrol disana." Ajak Matsuri.

"Ok. Ayo." Mereka berjalan menuju _cafe_.

Saat mereka berjalan, Megumi merasa ada yang mengikuti mereka. Memandangi mereka. Ia tolehkan kepala ke belakang. Ia sedikit terbelalak karena beberapa meter dari mereka, ada seseorang memakai jubah bertudung warna merah marun sedang mengikuti mereka. Wajahnya tak terlihat karena tudung yang lebar itu menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Yang terlihat hanyalah bibirnya saja. Cepat-cepat Megumi memandang ke depan, ia genggam erat tangan Matsuri.

Empunya tangan yang digenggam Megumi menoleh ke arah orang yang menggenggam erat tangannya, bingung karena sikap Megumi. Dan lagi saat itu Megumi berkeringat dingin dan sedikit pucat. Matsuri kira Megumi kepanasan, tetapi mana mungkin? Payung Megumi yang berada di atas kepala mereka menahan sengatan sinar matahari. Matsuri tidak merasa kepanasan, ia merasa teduh. Tentu seharusnya Megumi juga merasa teduh.

"Ada apa? Kau sedikit pucat." Tanya Matsuri.

Megumi melirik ke belakang, ia menjawab pertanyaan Matsuri pelan.

"A-Ada seseorang...yang sedang mengikuti kita."

Matsuri mengernyit. Dia menoleh ke belakang. Karena banyak manusia saat itu, Matsuri tidak tahu yang mana seseorang yang dimaksud Megumi.

"Yang mana?" tanya Matsuri.

"Dia berada beberapa meter di belakang kita. Memakai jubah warna merah marun. Tudungnya hampir menutupi sebagian wajahnya." Jawab Megumi pelan. Matsuri mencari-cari orang yang diciri-cirikan Megumi. Dan...ketemu! Matsuri melihat ada seseorang memakai jubah bertudung warna merah marun berada beberapa meter di belakang mereka. Matsuri cepat-cepat menoleh ke depan.

"Y-Yang itu?" tanya Matsuri. Megumi mengangguk.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Matsuri.

"Entahlah. Tapi akhir-akhir ini, aku merasa ada seseorang yang sedang memerhatikanku. Aku juga sering memimpikan seseorang yang misterius itu."

"Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak saat aku melihat seorang pria bertopeng di gedung opera beberapa minggu lalu."

Matsuri terdiam sejenak, lalu bersuara. "L-Lebih baik kita bergegas ke _cafe_."

Megumi mengangguk. Mereka cepat-cepat berjalan menuju _cafe_.

.

.

.

Saat di _cafe, _mereka memesan kopi.

Megumi merasakan kalau orang itu sedang memerhatikannya dari jauh. Ia tak berani menoleh ke belakang. Matsuri juga sepertinya merasakan ada perasaan menusuk di belakangnya. Indera keenam mereka berjalan.

Matsuri dan Megumi menoleh sedikit ke belakang, mereka tak menemukan orang itu. Tetapi mereka bisa merasakan bahwa orang itu berada di sekitar sana. Mereka menoleh ke arah kopi yang tak sempat mereka minum.

"Megumi.."

"Iya, Matsuri.."

"Aku menyadari orang itu berada di sekitar sini.."

"Aku juga.."

"Apa lebih baik kita pergi saja sekarang?"

"Itu lebih baik daripada nanti!"

Mereka tiba-tiba bangkit dan menaruh sejumlah uang untuk kopinya ke atas meja. Mereka bergegas keluar _cafe_.

Mereka berjalan cepat-cepat sambil bergandengan tangan. Payung Megumi ditutup dan digenggam oleh Megumi.

"kita kemana?" tanya Matsuri.

"Entahlah." Jawab Megumi.

Berbarengan mereka menoleh sedikit ke belakang. Betapa terkejutnya mereka bahwa orang berjubah merah marun itu masih mengikuti mereka. Dan terlebih lagi, laju jalannya makin cepat. Mereka berbarengan juga menoleh ke depan.

"S-Sebentar lagi kita dekat dengan klinik hewan kepunyaan Kiba. Lebih baik kita kesana." Ucap Megumi.

"Ok."

Mereka berjalan cepat-cepat menuju klinik hewan kepunyaan Kiba Inuzuka, sahabat mereka. Mereka melirik lagi ke belakang. Laju jalan orang itu makin cepat. Mereka kembali menoleh ke depan, wajah mereka tegang. Mereka berkeringat dingin.

Bergegas mereka berjalan atau bisa dibilang setengah berlari menuju klinik Kiba. Saat melirik ke belakang, orang itu masih mengikuti mereka.

"Ayo, kita bergegas!" ucap Matsuri. Ia ikutan tegang. Megumi mengangguk. Mereka berlari ke arah klinik Kiba.

.

Klinik Kiba sudah terlihat. Matsuri dan Megumi berlari masuk ke dalam klinik tersebut.

'Klining..klining...'

'Braak...'

Pintu klinik sedikit menjeblak keras. Disana ada Kiba si pemilik klinik juga dokter, Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, dan Hinata. Mereka yang melihat pintu menjeblak tiba-tiba sedikit tersentak kaget. Mereka melihat ada Matsuri dan Megumi masuk ke dalam klinik dan segera menutup rapat pintu klinik. Matsuri dan Megumi menarik tali gorden agar gorden jendela tertutup. Ruangan yang tadinya terang karena cahaya matahari masuk ke klinik menjadi gelap karena sinar matahari terhalang oleh gorden tebal berwarna ungu kemerahan itu.

Nafas Matsuri dan Megumi tersengal-sengal seakan sehabis dikejar sesuatu, atau memang mereka sedang dikejar sesuatu. Mereka yang melihat Matsuri dan Megumi menjadi bingung. Untung saja saat itu Kiba sedang tutup klinik karena teman-temannya sedang berkunjung. Jadi mereka tak mengganggu.

"Ada apa, Matsuri dan Megumi? Kalian seperti sehabis dikejar anjing saja." Tanya Kiba.

"Wajah kalian tegang. Kenapa?" tanya Sakura.

"Teman-teman.." panggil Megumi yang sudah mengatur nafasnya. Mereka mengangguk.

"Ya?"

.

.

"Ada seseorang sedang mengikuti kami."

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

Bilang ya kalau bahasa inggrisnya aneh. :D

Bersedia me-review? :)

Bilang juga ya kalau menyelipkan bahasa asing di teks itu dilarang, supaya Natsu bisa perbaiki.


	3. Nightmare

The Phantom of The Opera

Author: Natsume Rokunami

Genre: Romance/Crime

Pairing: Sasori A. X Megumi R. X Sasuke U. (Megumi my OC) slight Pein R. X Konan and Akatsuki

Rated: M

Summary: Di balik bayang-bayang cahaya bulan, di balik alunan musik dari partitur penuh misteri, di balik topeng putih menyeramkan yang menutupi wajah sang Phantom, tersimpan banyak rahasia. Menyimpan siluetnya dibalik jubah merah darahnya. Menyimpan suatu perasaan untuk seseorang yang spesial. Apakah perasaan itu akan terungkapkan? Apakah perasaan itu akan terungkapkan diiringi alunan musik opera? Akankah semuanya akan lenyap setelah partitur lagu yang merupakan jiwanya itu terbakar? Menghilangkan semua bekas menyedihkan dari sang Phantom. Menyimpan semua memori tentangnya dan sang gadis.

Author's Note: Baru lihat rules FFn, bertuliskan "Dilarang membuat songfic" =,="

Sebenarnya niatnya pingin buat songfic di FanFic ini, tapi karena itu dilarang, ya beralih ke rencana kedua. #Natsu_punya_cadangan_rencana :v

Dan ingat! Don't Like, Don't Read!

Oh ya, Natsu mau tanya, FanFic ini kan dibuat karena terinspirasi oleh film/novel seperti di judul FanFic ini, apa gak dilarang? Lalu apakah bila membuat songfic, bakal tetap diperbolehkan bila di cantumin Disclaimer-nya?

Yak, hanya itu saja. Saran, kritik, pujian, dll akan Natsu terima! :D

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto dan The Phantom of The Opera's maker (bukan TPTO versi Natsu).

.

.

.

.

.

Sejenak mereka semua terdiam. Mereka memandang Megumi dan Matsuri yang sedang melirik jendela yang terhalang gorden dengan tegang.

"Apa?" Kiba belum _connect _dalam arti ucapan Megumi.

"Ada yang mengikuti kalian?" tanya Naruto. Megumi dan Matsuri mengangguk.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Entahlah. Kami tak tahu siapa dia. Tapi dari gerak-geriknya, sudah bisa diketahui." Jawab Megumi.

"Dia memakai jubah warna merah marun dengan tudung lebar yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Yang terlihat hanya bibirnya saja." Jelas Matsuri.

"Sejak kapan orang itu mengikuti kalian?" tanya Hinata.

"Sudah sejak aku keluar dari rumah. Sejak aku melihat pria bertopeng yang berada di balkon VIP di gedung opera, aku mulai merasa sedang diperhatikan seseorang. aku juga sering mimpi buruk tentangnya dan tak bisa melupakannya." jelas Megumi.

"Aku baru bertemu Megumi tadi. Aku baru merasa sedang diikuti saat Megumi bersikap aneh sepanjang perjalanan ke _cafe_." Ucap Matsuri.

Naruto, Sakura, dan Kiba terperangah akan penjelasan kedua gadis yang sedang tegang itu. Tentu saja, mereka juga bersama Megumi saat dia melihat pria bertopeng itu. Mari _flashback _ke beberapa minggu lalu.

"Pria bertopeng? Siapa? Aku tidak tahu." Hinata bertanya.

"Kami juga." Ucap Ino sambil menunjuk Shikamaru.

"Tentu saja kalian tidak tahu. Saat itu Hinata sedang mau tampil. Ino dan Shikamaru sedang berada di lantai 2 di kursi tamu umum." Ujar Naruto.

"Yang saat itu ada kak Neji, kak Tenten, Gaara, kak Hikari, dan kak Tomo itu?" tanya Hinata.

"Iya. Kami melihatnya saat itu."

"Memangnya ada apa dengan dia?" tanya Ino.

"Aku ceritakan kepada kalian. Begini ceritanya..." Sakura memulai ceritanya.

.

.

.

.

"Karena tak ingin berpusing-pusing memikirkan si pria bertopeng itu, kami memutuskan untuk melupakannya dan menikmati pertunjukan. Tak kusangka hal ini merambat menjadi seperti ini. Begitulah ceritanya." Sakura menyudahi ceritanya.

Hinata, Shikamaru, dan Ino terdiam sejenak.

"Sepertinya dia ada sesuatu kepada Megumi." Ucap Shikamaru.

"Itulah! Sebenarnya ada apa dengan dia kepada Megumi? Itu yang menjadi pertanyaanku!" ucap Kiba.

"Tapi siapa dia ya? Dan buat apa memakai topeng?" Ino menaruh telunjuknya di dagu.

"Hei, memakai topeng di gedung opera itu hal-hal biasa saja kok!" ucap Sakura.

"Mungkinkah orang yang mengikuti kami itu adalah si pria bertopeng itu?" tanya Matsuri.

"Belum tentu juga. Wajahnya tak kelihatan, tak bisa disimpulkan bahwa orang itu adalah orang yang sama. Tapi bisa saja ada kemungkinan." Sahut Naruto.

"Jangan-jangan...orang itu adalah _stalker_?" tebakan Hinata membuat semua orang yang berada dalam klinik itu terdiam sambil memandang Hinata. Hinata gugup.

"E-Eh, itu hanya tebakanku saja kok."

"Tapi mungkin itu ada benarnya juga, Hinata. Untuk pemeran akting di opera seperti dia bisa juga mempunyai _stalker_. Kalian tahu kan kasus pada 5 tahun yang lalu? Seorang penyanyi opera menghilang entah kemana? Tambah lagi saat itu tak ada tanda-tanda si penyanyi kabur dari rumah. Pastilah di culik." Ujar Naruto.

"Kabarnya si penyanyi itu menerima banyak surat dan bunga dari seseorang entah siapa. Tapi dari surat-surat itu, membuat si penyanyi ketakutan dan waspada." Ino menambahi.

Megumi terpaku di tempat. Tubuhnya kaku. _Stalker_? Itu merupakan sesuatu yang sama sekali tak diinginkan Megumi. Apalagi _stalker _yang sudah buta akan segalanya, oh...Megumi ketakutan sekarang.

"Uuh, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?" lirih Megumi.

"Emh, tenangkan dulu dirimu, Megumi. Bila memang benar itu adalah _stalker_, kau jangan terlalu sering keluar rumah kecuali kalau memang benar-benar ada keperluan penting, misalnya bekerja. Kalau mendapat telepon atau surat-surat aneh, kau jangan buang itu semua dan putuskan dulu teleponmu agar tak ada yang meneleponmu. Bila kau mau bertemu kami, dari sekarang kita harus buat rencana. Karena putusnya komunikasi Megumi akan menyulitkan kita berkomunikasi kepada Megumi. Kita buat rencana, dimana kita akan bertemu, kapan kita bertemu, dan siapa saja yang boleh diajak. Bagaimana?" Shikamaru memberi kiat-kiat untuk Megumi.

"Baiklah."

"Kita akan sering-sering berkunjung ke rumahmu. Ok? Yang lain setuju?" tanya Sakura kepada teman-temannya.

"Ya!"

"Siapa saja yang boleh diajak?" tanya Matsuri.

"Aku, Kiba, Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Matsuri, Hinata, Gaara, Temari, Kankurou,Tenten, Neji, Lee, kedua kakak Megumi, Shino, Shion, dan semua teman-teman kita. Pokoknya orang yang bisa dipercaya. Gaara, Temari, Neji, Shino, Shion, dan Tenten adalah orang yang pintar menganalisis seseorang. Mereka boleh diajak. Mereka juga orang yang bisa dipercayai." Jawab Shikamaru.

"Lee kenapa ikut? Sai kenapa tidak ikut? Chouji?" tanya Naruto.

"Lee adalah orang yang bisa dipercayai. Sai, dia kan sedang ke rusia untuk dinas? Mana mungkin diajak? Chouji sedang berada di california bersama keluarganya." Jawab Shikamaru.

"California? Ngapain?"

"Liburan."

"Hahahaaa..." sepertinya Naruto sedikit iri kepada Chouji.

"Sari tak diajak?" tanya Hinata.

"Ah, dia sedang sibuk. Dia kan sibuk karena kasus pembunuhan itu." Matsuri menjawab.

"Ooh, iya juga ya."

"Tapi..apa tak apa-apa yang ikut sebanyak itu? Aku tak mau kalian ikut terkena dampak karena ini." Megumi ragu.

Sakura menghampiri Megumi, lalu memegang kedua bahu Megumi.

"Tak apa-apa. Sahabat harus saling membantu kan? Tak ada kata penyesalan dalam kamus kami bila menolong sahabat yang sedang kesusahan." Sakura meyakinkan Megumi. Yang lain mengangguk.

"Semangat, Megumi!" ucap Naruto.

Megumi tersenyum. "Terima kasih banyak, semua. Aku senang sekali punya sahabat seperti kalian."

Mereka tertawa sambil tersenyum lebar.

'_Degg..._'

Megumi dan Matsuri merasa ada hawa menusuk dari belakang, tepatnya di luar jendela. Mereka pelan-pelan menoleh ke jendela.

Yang lain bingung.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kiba.

"A-Aku merasa ada hawa menusuk di luar jendela." Jawab Megumi.

"A-Aku juga." Ucap Matsuri.

"Eh?" mereka terperangah.

Megumi dan Matsuri saling pandang, baru mengangguk pelan. Mereka pelan-pelan mengintip ke jendela dengan menyingkap sedikit gorden.

'_Bets.._'

Mereka membelalakkan kedua matanya, mulutnya ternganga. Segera mereka menutup gorden dan menghampiri teman-temannya yang berdiri di sekeliling meja Kiba.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura yang masih berada di dekat jendela.

"A-Ada si pria berjubah di luar jendela. Berdiri memandangi jendela klinik ini." Jawab Megumi pelan. Mereka semua terkejut.

"A-Apa katamu?" Sakura terkejut. Ia intip sedikit dari balik gorden. Tak lama Sakura kembali menutup gorden dan berjalan menghampiri teman-temannya dengan wajah tegang dan kaku.

"Benaran ada, Sakura?" tanya Hinata. Sakura mengangguk pelan.

"Coba saja kalian intip."

Mereka semua yang belum mengintip, berjalan ke arah jendela. Pelan-pelan mereka intip sedikit. Betapa terkejutnya mereka karena orang berjubah merah itu sedang berdiri di depan jendela klinik. Tepat di depan mereka yang memang mengintip tepat di depannya. Yang terlihat memang hanya hidung dan mulutnya, tetapi jelas terlihat bahwa orang itu memasang raut wajah yang tak biasa.

Cepat-cepat mereka berbalik dan berjalan menuju bawah meja. Yang lainnya bersembunyi disana.

"A-Apa-apaan dia? Mengikuti sampai sini?" bisik Hinata.

"Makanya, mau orang itu sebenarnya apa? Jelas-jelas di luar sana ramai dan di dalam klinik ini ada kita kan? Lalu ngapain dia disana?" bisik Naruto.

"Kita kan melihat dua orang aneh di balkon opera itu kan? Memangnya siapa dia?" bisik Sakura.

"Kata Neji, balkon VIP itu selalu dipesan oleh orang yang sama dan tak membiarkan orang lain pun memesan selain mereka." Bisik Kiba.

"Siapa mereka?" bisik Shikamaru.

"Ah, tamu-tamu yang memesan kursi VIP itu ya?" bisik Hinata dengan nada seperti mengingat sesuatu. Mereka semua menoleh kepada Hinata.

"Kau kenal?"

"Begini ceritanya..." Hinata memulai ceritanya.

...

_Hinata berjalan menyusuri lorong gedung opera lantai 2 dengan tergesa-gesa. Sebentar lagi ia harus tampil di panggung. Tak lucu bila seorang penyanyi seriosa yang telat tampil padahal penyanyi itu sendiri berada dalam gedung opera._

'_Semoga tidak telat!' batin Hinata. Gaun renda warna putihnya sedikit berkibar karena Hinata sedikit berlari._

_Tak mau ambil resiko keseleo karena berlari dengan memakai sepatu hak tinggi, Hinata memelankan laju jalannya, walau masih dengan jalan yang tergesa-gesa._

_Saat berjalan, Hinata berpapasan dengan 10 orang memakai jubah warna hitam dengan tudung menutupi rambut mereka. Mereka memakai topeng putih yang menutupi seluruh wajahnya, kecuali satu orang. Orang itu memakai topeng mata warna perak dengan ukiran bunga disana. Dari bentuk tulang wajahnya, Hinata tahu orang yang memakai topeng mata itu adalah perempuan. Lagipula tingginya juga lebih pendek dari yang lainnya dan posturnya langsing. Pastilah perempuan._

_Hanya saja, ada yang membuat Hinata heran. Kenapa mereka memakai topeng dan jubah?_

_Ah, yang harus ia pikirkan bukanlah itu. Ia harus bergegas._

_Hinata tercengang oleh aura dari 10 orang itu. Walaupun jarak mereka masih agak jauh, Hinata bisa merasakan aura yang dalam dari mereka. _

_Aura misterius. Aura yang kuat. Aura yang berjiwa tinggi._

_Pasti mereka adalah pemimpin. Tetapi buat apa memakai topeng bila memang mereka seorang pemimpin dari suatu hal? Entahlah._

_Hinata bisa melihat sorot mata dari orang yang berada paling depan dari kesembilan orang berjubah itu. Auranya juga lebih dalam dan tinggi dari kesembilan orang itu, mungkinkah orang itu adalah pemimpin mereka?_

_Sorot mata itu terlihat dari lubang topeng yang dia kenakan. Sorot mata yang dingin dan dalam. Di sebelah orang itu, wanita bertopeng itu berjalan beriringan dengan si topeng leader itu. Asisten kah? Sekretaris kah?_

_Hello, Hinata Hyuuga. Mengapa kamu memikirkan kesepuluh orang tak jelas itu? Bukankah kamu harus fokus kepada penampilanmu nanti di panggung?_

_Hinata sadar. Dia berusaha membuang semua pikiran tentang kesepuluh orang itu. Hinata berusaha tenang, ia berjalan di tengah jalan lorong. Saat berpapasan, Hinata tak bisa lewat karena kesepuluh orang itu menghalangi jalan._

"_Excuse me." Hinata minta izin lewat dengan sopan. _

"_Hm." Si topeng –yang Hinata tadi menduga adalah pemimpin para kesembilan orang itu menyingkir dari jalan. Begitu pula dengan si topeng –yang Hinata menebak adalah wanita. Mereka berdua melanjutkan berjalan. Kedelapan orang di belakang juga memberi jalan untuk Hinata. _

"_Thank you." Mereka tak menyahut. Hinata buru-buru berjalan melewati mereka. Kalau boleh jujur, Hinata sedikit ngeri dan merinding saat berpapasan dengan mereka. _

_Mereka bukanlah orang biasa._

_Hinata sedikit menoleh ke belakang, tepatnya ke arah kesepuluh orang berjubah yang berjalan berlawanan arah darinya. Terlihat bahwa mereka berjalan menuju arah balkon VIP. Saat sampai, mereka menyibakkan tirai dan sebagian orang dari mereka berjalan ke balkon VIP setelah memberi ticket ke petugas. Sebagian dari mereka ada di lorong. Mungkin nanti mereka masuk._

_Salah satu dari mereka yang masih berada di luar tempat VIP, menoleh ke arah Hinata. Sepertinya orang itu merasa sedang diperhatikan oleh Hinata. Hinata tersentak. Terlihat dari lubang mata topeng orang itu, bola matanya berwarna hitam kelam bagaikan warna langit malam. Onyx eyes._

_Hinata dengan cepat kembali menoleh ke depan dan berjalan dengan cepat ke belakang panggung. Hinata merinding melihat mata onyx orang itu, sorotannya dingin sekali. Bagaikan tak punya perasaan, bagaikan perasaannya itu datar-datar saja._

'_Oh man! Hinata, apa yang kau pikirkan!? Kau harus memikirkan panggungmu! Bukan mereka!' Hinata berusaha membuang jauh-jauh pikiran tentang kesepuluh orang yang misterius itu, tetapi mereka unik. Sehingga tak mudah melupakan mereka._

_Hinata buru-buru berjalan menuju tempat tujuan._

_..._

"_Hinata! Kau ini habis darimana sih!?" omel Tayuya, penanggung jawabnya._

"_Maaf! Tadi aku ke tempat kak Neji sebentar." Hinata memohon maaf sambil merapikan penampilannya, dibantu para perias._

"_Ayo cepat tampil!"_

"_Baik!" Hinata yang sudah siap itu, berjalan menuju panggung. Settingan panggung sudah siap._

_..._

_Hinata tampil dengan sukses di panggung. Hinata sedang berada di belakang panggung, istirahat . Setelah mengelap keringat yang membasahi dahi dan pelipisnya dengan saputangan_ _dan meminum sebotol air mineral, ia bertanya kepada Shizune yang mengatur soal tamu pertunjukan itu._

"_Mrs. Shizune." Panggil Hinata._

_Shizune yang tadinya sedang melihat buku berisikan jumlah uang dari pembayaran ticket-ticket yang dibeli para penonton, menoleh kepada Hinata sambil membetulkan kacamata kotaknya yang bertengger di tulang hidungnya._

"_Yes, Miss Hinata?" tanya Shizune sopan dan formal._

"_Anda tahu siapa saja tamu yang memesan tempat VIP?" ah, Hinata masih penasaran._

"_Tumben anda bertanya? Ada angin apa nih?" tanya Shizune dengan candaan._

"_Soalnya saat saya menuju kesini, saya berpapasan dengan 10 orang aneh memakai topeng dan jubah. Saya lihat mereka masuk ke balkon VIP." Jawab Hinata._

"_Ooh, anda sudah bertemu mereka ya? Ya, mereka adalah penonton yang sangat setia memesan bangku VIP itu."_

"_Anda tahu siapa mereka?"_

"_Emh, tidak. Identitas mereka tidak saya ketahui dengan jelas. Tetapi saat membeli ticket dan ditanya identitasnya oleh petugas, mereka menjawab nama-nama mereka. Tapi kelihatannya hanya nama samaran saja."_

"_Apa saja nama mereka?"_

"_God of Pain, Paper angel, Kavishmir dollar, Magic of Jashines, Shark, Sir Illusion, Sir Art Explosions, Escorpion, Black & White jocker, Sir Black Shadow."_

_Hinata mengernyit ,"Nama-nama yang aneh sekali."_

"_Yeah, so weird. Tetapi mereka itu pastilah orang yang sangat kaya. Setiap ada pertunjukan disini, mereka selalu memesan kursi VIP. Mereka juga sudah berpesan bahwa tak ada yang boleh satupun memesan kursi VIP selain mereka. Tapi kalau mereka membayar mahal sih, tentu pihak keuangan opera ini tak ada keluhan. Haha.."_

"_Lalu ada lagi?"_

"_Oh ya, ada lagi. Setiap ada pertunjukan drama disini, dua orang di antara mereka membayar lebih uang tiket sebesar 50% dari harga semula. Dua orang itu menonton berdua pertunjukan drama di kursi VIP. Sedangkan yang lain tidak, mereka menunggu di luar. Disamping gedung opera ini."_

_Hinata sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, "Kenapa?"_

"_Entahlah. Dua orang itu juga suka memberi uang tip bila ada salah seorang pemain drama opera sedang akting di panggung. Seakan-akan mereka suka dengan penampilan aktor itu." Shizune menaruh telunjuk di dagu dengan mata menerawang ke atas._

_Hinata penasaran, siapa sebenarnya aktor itu?_

"_Siapa nama aktor itu?" tanya Hinata._

"_Emh, ehh...tunggu..." Shizune mengingat-ingat. "Eeh, saya lupa."_

"_Ooh, makasih sudah melayani pertanyaanku ini ya." Hinata menghela napas pendek._

"_Senang bisa membantu anda." Shizune tersenyum. Dia kembali fokus kepada bukunya._

_Hinata mengendikkan bahunya._

'_Yaah, sudahlah. Lupakan saja.' Batin Hinata._

_Seiring berjalannya waktu, hal itu terlupakan oleh Hinata._

...

"Aku baru ingat hal itu sekarang. Kemarin dulu sih, lupa. Begitulah ceritanya. Bisa dpahami?" Hinata mengakhiri ceritanya. Mereka mengangguk.

"Hei, saat pertama kali kita menyadari keberadaan dua orang itu kan, ada pertunjukan drama?" Naruto sadar.

"Pertunjukan dramaku, Megumi, dan Tenten." Sakura memasang wajah sedang berpikir. "Aku merasa tak ada yang salah dalam kehidupanku setelah itu."

"Tenten?"

"Emh, aku tak tahu."

"Nanti kita tanyakan kepada Tenten." Ucap Shikamaru, dia melirik kepada Megumi yang tegang. "Kalau dilihat dari keadaan kehidupan Megumi setelah saat itu, sepertinya sudah terlihat jelas siapa aktornya."

"Pasti Megumi! Kalau Megumi seperti sedang diteror seperti itu, teka-tekinya semua tersambung!" ucap Matsuri bagaikan seorang detektif sedang menganalisa suatu kasus.

"_Shit_! Di dunia ini ada saja orang seperti itu?" maki Kiba. Entah mengapa dia ikutan tegang, sama seperti yang lainnya.

"Sepertinya ini akan sama seperti kasus 5 tahun yang lalu itu." ucap Megumi yang sedari tadi diam.

"Sepertinya iya. Kalau dilihat dari gerak-gerik orang aneh itu." ucap Ino.

"Coba aku lihat. Apa dia masih ada disana?" Megumi berdiri. Rasa penasarannya memuncak. Ia berjalan pelan-pelan tanpa menimbulkan suara menuju gorden jendela.

Megumi intip dari balik gorden. Betapa terkejutnya saat tahu bahwa orang itu masih ada disana. Sepertinya orang itu sadar bahwa yang mengintip adalah Megumi, karena itulah dia menyeringai lebar bak seorang iblis kehilangan akal. Megumi tersentak, ia berkeringat dingin.

Bibir orang itu bergerak, seperti sedang mengucapkan sesuatu. Megumi coba memerhatikan apa yang sedang orang itu ucapkan.

'_Ka...mu...a-adalah...milikku...seutuhnya..m-megumi ryuuno..?'_ ia ucapkan kata demi kata dalah hatinya. Sejenak ia belum mencerna arti dari ucapan orang itu. Selang beberapa detik, Megumi bisa mencernanya.

'_I-Itu memang benar orangnya!' _Megumi segera membetulkan kain gorden dan sedikit berlari ke arah meja Kiba dan bersembunyi disana.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sakura.

"D-Dia masih ada disana.." jawab Megumi dengan suara yang bergetar. Yang lainnya terkejut.

"Apa? Masih ada disana?" Naruto terkejut.

"Sial!" Kiba berdiri. Ia ambil kunci dari tempat gantungan kunci di dinding. Ia berjalan secepat mungkin menuju pintu klinik.

Ceklek..

Kiba mengunci pintunya. Ia simpan kunci itu di saku celananya. Ia intip orang itu dari balik gorden. Kiba melihat, setelah lewat beberapa saat, orang itu pergi dan berbaur dengan banyak orang berlalu lalang di jalan besar. Sepertinya orang itu tahu bahwa pintunya baru saja dikunci. Tentu saja, suara saat pintu dikunci pasti terdengar. Orang itu pasti mendengarnya.

Kiba menghela napas lega. Teman-temannya berdiri dari tempat mereka bersembunyi.

"Bagaimana Kiba?" tanya Ino.

"Dia pergi. Dia tahu bahwa pintunya dikunci." Jawab Kiba. Mereka semua menghela napas lega juga.

"Tapi aneh ya. Tadi sebelum pintu dikunci, kenapa dia tidak masuk?" tanya Hinata.

"Sepertinya dia tak punya niat untuk masuk. Mungkin dia hanya ingin membuat kita tegang karena kehadirannya disana. Tetapi setelah pintu dikunci, dia lebih memilih untuk pergi saja." Jawab Shikamaru.

"Pasti dia tahu bahwa kita di dalam klinik sedang tegang karena kehadirannya disana. Makanya dia tetap berdiri disana." Ucap Naruto.

"Sudah pasti tahu, kita kan berkali-kali mengintipnya dari balik gorden." Ucap Matsuri.

"Aku bisa merasakannya lho. Auranya itu..." Sakura memeluk dirinya sendiri.

"Gak nahan!" sambung Ino.

"Dia bukan orang biasa. Dia pasti adalah orang yang punya pengaruh besar. Dari auranya yang kuat itu, kita bisa kan menebaknya?" ucap Shikamaru.

"Tentu saja! Kita semua saja bisa merasakannya! Padahal aku gak bisa lihat hantu lho!" seru Naruto. Setelahnya ia mendapat jitakan dari Sakura.

"Bodoh! Bukan berarti indera keenammu jelek karena tak bisa lihat hantu! Kami-kami juga yang tak bisa melihat hantu, bisa merasakannya! Bukanlah sebuah permasalahan!" sewot Sakura. Naruto meringis.

"Iyaaa."

"Pokoknya, kita sekarang harus melindungi sahabat kita. Ok?" ucap Shikamaru. Yang lainnya mengangguk mantap. Megumi tersenyum, ia bersyukur mempunyai sahabat seperti mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam harinya, di suatu tempat...

"Oi, _Escorpion_!" panggil seorang pria berambut putih klimis, memakai topeng putih dan jubah hitam berlambangkan awan merah. Dia sedang duduk santai di sofa ditemani segelas _burgundy _di tangannya. Di ruangan itu juga ada sembilan orang memakai jubah dan topeng yang senada dengan si pria rambut putih klimis itu, sedang duduk santai ditemani minuman yang dapat membuat orang mabuk dan rileks.

"Apa?" yang merasa dipanggil, menyahut tanpa menoleh. Ia sedang asyik membuat boneka tali dari busa kain yang empuk. Boneka itu lucu dan imut. Anak-anak perempuan pasti sangat menyukainya dan langsung memainkannya dengan tema 'pesta minum teh'. Tetapi untuk orang yang sedang membuat boneka itu, sebut saja _Escorpion_, memainkannya dengan tema yang _**lain**_.

"Kapan kau akan membawa si _Princess of blessing _itu, heh?" tanya si rambut putih klimis, sebut saja dia _Magic of jashines_.

Sejenak _Escorpion _yang mempunyai rambut merah darah itu terdiam, barulah ia tertawa kecil. Yang bagi orang biasa, tawa itu menakutkan.

"Tak lama lagi, _M. O. J._ Tak lama lagi..."

"Dia akan menjadi milikmu, betul kan?" sambung seorang pria berambut biru jabrik. Postur tubuhnya besar dan kekar. Sebut dia _Shark_.

_Escorpion _mengangguk.

"Tapi kapan? Lama sekali." Ucap _M. O. J_ alias _Magic of jashines_.

"Ada apa, _M. O. J_? _Escorpion _yang akan mengurusnya, kenapa kau yang mengeluh?" tanya seorang pria berambut coklat panjang. Dia adalah bendahara kelompok awan merah itu. Sebut saja dia _Kavishmir dollar_.

"Kau tahu, membuat seorang _lady _menunggu itu tidak baik. Bukankah _Escorpion _adalah tipe orang yang tak suka menunggu dan membuat orang menunggu. _She want to hurry, understand_?" _M. O. J_ mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya dengan suara yang terdengar menggoda. Beberapa dari mereka tertawa.

"Kau pikir sang _Princess of blessing _itu sebenarnya mau dengan sang _Scorpio _yang beracun itu, ha?" tanya _Shark _setengah ejek dan setengah goda.

"Itu kan sepihak, un. Hanya _master _yang mau, sang _Princess of blessing _itu tidak." Timpal seorang pria berambut pirang panjang yang sebagian rambutnya diikat. Poninya yang panjang menutup setengah dari topengnya di bagian kiri. Sebut saja dia _Sir art explosions_.

"_Yeah, whatever you say, Sir of foolish._" Ejek acuh _Escorpion_. Ucapan _Escorpion _memancing emosi _S. A. E _alias _Sir art explosions_.

"Apa katamu? Nama samaranku bukan itu, un!" protes _S. A. E._

"Memang, tapi nama samaran yang kusebut itu memang berdasarkan dari kebodohanmu menyimpulkan kalimatmu yang sebelumnya."

"Memangnya apa yang salah, un? Memang benar kan kalau itu hanya sepihak?"

"_Huh, stupid partner._"

"_What!?_"

"Dia akan tunduk kepadaku. Ya, dia pasti akan tunduk kepadaku." Di balik topengnya, _Escorpion _menyeringai.

Seorang pria berambut hitam panjang yang diikat, tertawa kecil. Sebut saja dia _Sir Illusion._ "Itupun bila kalian mengerti apa yang akan _Escorpion _lakukan padanya."

Di balik topeng mereka, mereka menyeringai.

"Oh, betul sekali."

"Hm, _master _sudah mengikuti jejak _leader_, un. Menculik seorang wanita yang dipuja-puja dengan cara meneror." Ucap _S. A. E_.

Yang dipanggil '_leader_' itu terkekeh. Dia berambut oranye jabrik. Auranya lebih tajam dari yang lainnya. Memang dialah pemimpin mereka. Sebut saja sang _leader _itu adalah _God of Pain_. Tangannya merangkul bahu wanita berambut biru pendek di sebelahnya. Wanita itu juga memakai topeng dan di kepalanya ada hiasan bunga dari kertas. Sebut saja wanita itu adalah _Paper angel_.

Ya, wanita itu adalah kekasih dari sang _leader_. Bagaimana caranya sang _leader _bisa mendapatkannya? Telitilah percakapan di atas.

"Sang _Paper angel _itu saja tunduk kepada _leader_. Lihatlah, bahkan dia berbalik mencintai _leader _juga." Ucap _M. O. J._

"Huhu, bila pemimpin kalian saja bisa, kenapa kalian tidak? _Escorpion_, aku tahu kau pasti bisa. Dia juga pasti akan berbalik mencintaimu." Ucap sang _leader._

_Escorpion _terkekeh pelan, "Tentu saja. _Thank you, leader_."

"Hm."

"_Yeah, _aku mencintaimu, _dear._ Tetapi bisakah kamu memakai cara yang baik-baik? Semua wanita pasti ketakutan bila diteror oleh pria yang tak ia ketahui." Ujar _Paper angel._ "Ini juga berlaku kepadamu, _Escorpion_."

"Kami ini pria yang tidak bisa memakai cara yang kamu katakan, _dear_. Tetapi ketahuilah, kami ini serius bila sudah mencintai seorang wanita dan takkan melepasnya, sampai mati." Sang _leader _mengatur posisi duduk kekasihnya agar kekasihnya itu duduk menyamping di kedua pahanya. _Leader _membuka topengnya dan topeng wanita di pangkuannya.

"Hm, aku tahu."

"_Oh hell no, they want do it in here. Everyone, don't look._" Ucap _M. O. J._ Mereka semua menoleh ke arah lain, asalkan bukan ke arah pasangan yang hendak bermesraan itu.

"_Oh man, _bisakah kalian jangan ber-_lovey dovey _di depan anggota organisasi kalian?" keluh _Kavishmir dollar._

"_Shut up you. Leader _sudah mulai." Tegur _Sir Illusion._ Dia tahu bahwa _leader _dan _Paper angel _sudah mulai karena merasa ada hawa panas dari arah mereka dan suara decakan lidah.

"_Damn it all._" Maki _M. O. J._

"Shht! Berisik, un!" tegur _S. A. E_.

"Kalian tidak bisa diam dan tenang ya? Contoh _Escorpion_. Dia tenang tuh." Ucap _Shark_.

"_Yeah, _lebih baik kita lihat saja pertunjukan boneka ala _Escorpion _daripada melihat dua orang sedang bercinta." Ucap _Sir Illusion_.

Bonekanya sudah jadi. Itu ada dua boneka, yang satu boneka berbentuk pria berambut merah darah dengan mata _hazel_, memakai setelan jas formal dan jubah hitam. Yang satu lagi boneka berbentuk wanita berambut _raven _dengan mata _amethyst_, memakai gaun hitam panjang yang dengan ada hiasan jaring hitam disana. Tubuh boneka dikendalikan oleh benang yang menempel di kayu yang berguna untuk mengendalikan boneka. Ya, itu adalah boneka tali. Dilihat dari ciri-ciri boneka, bisa ditebak, siapa objek aslinya.

Sang _Escorpion _dan sang _Princess of blessing..._

Sang kalajengking dan sang putri yang memberkati...

_Escorpion _mulai memainkan bonekanya. Digerakkan kedua bonekanya, boneka itu terlihat sedang menari, saling berbagi pelukan, dan..oh, tidak lupa diiringi lagu yang dinyanyikan _Escorpion_.

_Escorpion _bernyanyi dengan suara yang dibuat seperti suara wanita, suara yang lembut dan rendah.

In sleep He sang to me

In dreams He came...

That voice Which calls to me

And speaks my name

And do I dream again?

For now I find

The Phantom of The Opera

Is There, Inside my hearts...

_Escorpion _menggantikan alur suaranya menjadi suaranya yang asli.

Sing once Again with me

Our strange duet..My power Over you

Grows stronger yet...

And though You turn from me,

To glance Behind,

The Phantom of The Opera Is there

Inside your hearts...

_Escorpion _terus melanjutkan nyanyiannya. Ia membayangkan bahwa ia dan wanita yang ia cintai sedang bernyanyi bersama, berduet bersama, menari bersama.

Tetapi ketahuilah, ada seringaian di balik topeng sang kalajengking itu.

Lalu yang sedang menontonnya? Mereka juga menyeringai. Dua orang yang tadinya sedang asyik pada dunia mereka berdua, beralih memerhatikan _Escorpion._

Ada perasaan yang tak tersampaikan lewat nyanyian itu...

Perasaan apa itu?

Yaitu perasaan cinta...

Perasaan yang sudah lama belum tersampaikan...

Karena bayangan sang pria bersembunyi di balik jubahnya...

Tetapi kelak,

Perasaan itu akan tersampaikan...

Dengan cara yang berbeda...

Cara yang sebagian wanita membencinya...

Siapakah sebenarnya sang _Escorpion_?

Dia adalah orang yang selalu berada di bawah naungan bulan malam...

Dia yang senang mengadili orang...

Dia yang sering membawa sabit berbau anyir darah...

Dia yang jubah hitamnya berkibar karena ulah sang angin...

Dia yang memakai topeng putih dengan senyuman lebar menakutkan...

Siapakah dia?

_The Phantom of the opera is here..._

_Inside your mind..._

_Never let you go..._

_The Phantom of the opera is here..._

_Waiting for you..._

_Come here now..._

_Come here now..._

_The Phantom of the opera is waiting..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

To Be Continued

.

.

.

.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa~~! Kenapa jadi berubah alurrr?

Awalnya rencananya gak begini kok, tapi pas nulis, tanganku ini ngetik sendiri dan menulis ini! TTATT

Maaf ya kalau bahasa inggrisnya jelek! :'(

Juga yang teks bahasa inggris yang: "_The Phantom of the opera is here..._

_Inside your mind..._

_Never let you go..._

_The Phantom of the opera is here..._

_Waiting for you..._

_Come here now..._

_Come here now..._

_The Phantom of the opera is waiting..."_

Itu bukan nyanyian dari film aslinyaaaaa! Itu entah kenapa nih tangan malah ngetik sendiri ntuh tulisan tanpa Natsu suruh(?)!

Tapi yang pas si pria kalajengking (bukan siluman kalajengking! **#plakk**) itu nyanyi, itu emang lagu dari film aslinya.

Tapi dari nama samaran ntuh 10 orang _kamen rider_ **#plakkuplakbughdezigh **ralat, 10 orang bertopeng itu, pasti udah bisa nebak dong mereka siapa. :3

Dan lirik lagunya itu, itulah rencana kedua Natsu! *itu disebut rencana?*

Ok deh, sekian dari Natsu. Tinggalkan kritik dan saran di kotak review sebelum meninggalkan tempat ini! :D

Thank you for reading!

R & R, minna?


	4. Tragedy In Konoha Opera House

The Phantom of The Opera

Author: Natsume Rokunami

Genre: Romance/Crime

Pairing: Sasori A. X Megumi R. X Sasuke U. (Megumi my OC) slight Pein R. X Konan and Akatsuki

Rated: M

Summary: Di balik bayang-bayang cahaya bulan, di balik alunan musik dari partitur penuh misteri, di balik topeng putih menyeramkan yang menutupi wajah sang Phantom, tersimpan banyak rahasia. Menyimpan siluetnya dibalik jubah merah darahnya. Menyimpan suatu perasaan untuk seseorang yang spesial. Apakah perasaan itu akan terungkapkan? Apakah perasaan itu akan terungkapkan diiringi alunan musik opera? Akankah semuanya akan lenyap setelah partitur lagu yang merupakan jiwanya itu terbakar? Menghilangkan semua bekas menyedihkan dari sang Phantom. Menyimpan semua memori tentangnya dan sang gadis.

Author's Note: Sebelumnya, Natsu minta maaf karena FanFic SasuIno yang 'When I have a trouble' itu udah lama gak Natsu lanjutin. Mohon dimaafkan. ( _ _)

Karena Natsu gak ada ide, jadi gak tahu gimana ngelanjutinnya.

Baiklah, sekarang back to the TPTO ini. Chap ini sudah takkan menunda-nunda lagi. Sekarang Megumi akan mendapatkan bencana dari –you know what-. Natsu takkan menunda-nunda lagi karena sepertinya alur dari cerita ini lambat sekali. jadi lebih baik langsung ke yang utama daripada memperpanjang waktu lagi. Apalagi si Sasori udah ngomel-ngomel gegara Natsu memperlambat alur fanfic ini. o.o"

**Sasori: Huh, seharusnya kau tahu aku tak suka menunggu dan membuat orang menunggu.**

**Natsu: Berisik! Aku tahu!**

**Sasori: Lalu kenapa tidak dipercepat saja ke utamanya?**

**Natsu: Aku takut kalau fict ini alurnya dianggap kecepetan. Yah jadinya kutunda-tunda deh ke utamanya.**

**Sasori: Huh, dasar. Aku ingin segera menculik Megumi, tahu?**

**Natsu: *merinding* Kau ini mengerikan banget ya. Dasar racun dunia!**

**Sasori: *twitch* Cabut kalimat terakhirmu, author bodoh.**

**Natsu: *pundung***

**Megumi: Author, lambatin dong alurnya. ^^a"**

**Natsu: *cengok***

**Sasori: Oh, aku tidak mau, Megumi. Aku tak suka terlalu lama menunggu. Hihi..**

**Megumi & Natsu: '**_**Deg!**_**' **

**Gaara: Gak nyangka kakakku jadi seperti ini.**

**Sasori: Tch..**

**Gaara: Bukannya kau ini dengan Deidara ya?**

**Sasori: DUAAGH *jedukin kepala ke dinding rumah Author***

**Deidara: *gali lubang, masuk ke dalamnya***

**Natsu: NOOOOOOOOO~~~! DINDING KAMAR GUEEEEE~ \\TTTATTT/**

**Gaara: Ckck, dasar. Ya sudah, kembali ke-**

**Sakura & Naruto: LAPTOP!**

**Gaara: *nge-Sabaku kyuu-in Naruto, benemin Sakura ke gentong pasir***

**Kiba: MULAI CERITANYAAAA!**

**Akamaru: GUK! GUK! GUK!**

**Hikari: GYYAAAAAAAAAAA! *takut anjing***

**Tomo: Wakakakakakakkakaka!**

.

.

Disclaimer: Naruto ever ever ever and ever Masashi Kishimoto's chara, not mine. I just borrow it. Also TPTO's novel and film, that is not mine.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ok, yang kumpul ada sebanyak ini." Kiba memerhatikan teman-temannya secara bergantian. Sekarang mereka ada di ruang kerja Naruto. Ruang kerja itu merupakan ruang kerja pribadi di rumahnya. Disana banyak rak buku berisikan berbagai macam buku.

"Aku merasa seperti ingin memata-matai seseorang." Naruto mengusap-usap dagunya.

"Ya, soalnya yang ikut ada sebanyak ini." Kiba membetulkan.

"Ada masalah, hm?" sahut Shikamaru.

"Enggak sih."

"Hei, lebih baik ke pokok persoalan." Ucap Neji. Yang lain mengangguk.

"Dari ciri-ciri orang tidak jelas itu, sepertinya dia adalah _stalker _berdarah dingin." Ucap Neji.

"Menurutku orang itu merupakan orang yang sama dengan pria bertopeng saat itu." sahut Gaara.

"Kalian tahu kasus penyanyi _seriosa _opera yang kemungkinan diculik itu? Mungkin itu adalah orang yang sama dengan orang yang mengintai Megumi." Tenten menganalisis.

"Tidak, belum tentu." Ucap Naruto.

"Tapi kita tidak tahu keadaan sebenarnya tentang si penyanyi itu. Apakah sudah tewas atau masih hidup." Ucap Sakura.

"Kalau sudah tewas, bisa disimpulkan bahwa penculiknya bisa saja menyerang wanita mana saja. Bisa dikatakan, memuaskan dirinya sendiri. Tentu kalian semua tahu apa maksudnya, kan?" ucap Shikamaru.

Yang wanita meneguk ludah, yang pria mengangguk.

"Tapi bila masih hidup, bisa disimpulkan bahwa penculik yang menculik penyanyi itu dengan orang yang mengintai Megumi itu adalah orang yang berbeda. Keduanya pasti ada alasan kenapa menculiknya, kan?"

"Tapi alasan apa?" tanya Ino.

"Tergantung orang itu sendiri. Lebih baik mengenali orang itu lewat bagaimana caranya dia mengintai targetnya. Kita bisa menyelidiki orang itu lewat cara dia meneror Megumi." Jawab Gaara.

"Hei, aku mulai mengerti alur pembicaraan kita." Ucap Lee.

"Yang pasti, Megumi jangan panik dulu. Bila orang itu memberimu surat tanpa nama atau semacamnya, kau teliti dulu surat itu, barulah kau hubungi kami. Biar kami yang menghampirimu. Bila tidak memungkinkan untuk bertemu, kau simpan dulu suratnya. Pastikan kalau di rumah atau dimanapun, jangan pernah sendiri. Kalian berdua, temani adikmu itu." ucap Shikamaru sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya ke arah Tomo dan Hikari.

"Ya." Sahut Tomo.

"Bila kami ada urusan sampai tidak bisa menemani Megumi?" tanya Hikari.

"Telepon kami." Jawab Shikamaru.

"Bila kita semua ada urusan? Kita semua punya kesibukan masing-masing." Ucap Shino.

"Tak ada cara lain selain Megumi harus hati-hati."

Megumi mengangguk.

"Aku tidak menyangka bisa menjalar sampai seperti ini. Bahkan kemarin-kemarin aku sudah mulai lupa dengan orang tak jelas itu." ucap Tomo.

"Kalian tahu? Wanita seperti Megumi, Sakura, Hinata, dan Tenten itu mudah di obsesikan oleh pria. Karena mereka bekerja di dunia hiburan." Ucap Temari.

"Betul, mereka adalah artis. Tentu mudah di gilai oleh pria. Tak terkecuali dengan wanita di luar dunia hiburan seperti aku, si bodoh ini," Hikari menunjuk telunjuknya kepada Tomo. Tomo cemberut. "Temari, Matsuri, Ino, dan Shion."

"Apa?" Matsuri kaget.

Hikari menoleh, "Yang kusebut tadi namanya juga bisa saja seperti itu, korban _stalker_."

"Tunggu dulu, aku kan bukan artis. Lalu kenapa aku juga bisa?" tanya Ino.

"Tentu saja bisa. Kamu adalah pemilik toko bunga, kamu bisa juga di perhatikan diam-diam oleh pria tak dikenal. Karena wanita terlihat cantik dan feminin bila bersama bunga. Aku ini dikenal dengan wanita bertata krama tinggi, auraku pasti seperti seorang _princess_. Aku sering masuk ke acara _infotaiment_. Aku juga bisa di _stalk _seseorang. Matsuri adalah penulis berbakat. Bisa saja ada pengagum gelap yang sangat mengagumi Matsuri, Matsuri bisa juga di _stalk _seseorang tak beretika. Shion memang tidak menekuni suatu bidang. Tetapi bisa saja ada pria yang mengagumi kecantikannya dan ingin memiliknya dengan cara tak beretika kan?" jelas Temari dengan tenang.

"Singkatnya, semua wanita bisa." Ucap Kankurou.

"Kalau aku dan si ilmuwan gila ini?" tanya Tomo sambil menunjuk Hikari. Hikari men-_death glare _Tomo dengan senang hati.

"Kalian bisa juga. Kamu adalah pelukis ternama. Bisa saja ada pengagum gelapmu yang mengikuti diam-diam dirimu, kan? Hikari adalah ilmuwan jenius yang membantu banyak kebutuhan negara. Bisa saja ada pria pejabat, sesama ilmuwan, atau mungkin tentara yang mengagumi Hikari dan berujung berubah menjadi seorang _stalker_, kan? Wanita biasa juga bisa, asalkan ada suatu faktor yang menarik dari dalam dirinya." Jelas Temari.

"_Oh yeah, _aku menjadi teringat dengan suatu film yang sedikit mewakili diriku." Ucap Hikari sambil tersenyum remeh.

"Film apa?" tanya Kiba.

"Film itu menceritakan seorang pemuda tentara yang sangat mencintai seorang ilmuwan wanita saat mereka bertemu di labor. Tentara itu bermaksud untuk menyampaikan perintah dari ketuanya kepada si ilmuwan. Tetapi dia malah jatuh hati kepadanya. Saat melamarnya, dia ditolak. Alhasil, ilmuwan wanita itu disekap, dan..._you know what I mean._ Kalian bisa membayangkan seorang _pyscho_ sangat terobsesi dengan sesuatu, kan?" jelas Hikari sedikit enggan.

"Jadi tentara itu menjadi _pyscho _karena ditolak dan terlalu mencintai si ilmuwan itu?" tanya Sakura. Hikari mengangguk.

"Seketika aku membenci film itu." ucap Hikari datar.

"_Yeaaah_! _Oh damn it_! Misalkan aku di _stalk _seseorang, asalkan itu bukan si _Phantom_, aku masih bisa bertahan!" ucap Tomo.

"_Phantom_?" tanya Neji.

"Kau tahu kasus pembunuhan keji di suatu galeri _Konoha City_?" Neji mengangguk.

"Itu galeriku!" jawab Tomo.

Yang lain terkejut. Mereka _speechless_.

"Hah?" Naruto belum _connect_.

"Galeri lukis tempat si _Phantom _membunuh orang itu punyaku. Sudah dua kali dia melakukannya di galeriku. Sial, galeriku ternodai oleh warna darah. Harusnya ternodai oleh cat lukis! Aku sampai tidak bisa membuka pameran lukis gara-gara perbuatannya." Timpal Tomo emosi.

"Oh ya, yang di TV itu ya." Ucap Hinata.

"Anehnya, dia selalu melakukan pembunuhan itu di gedung berbau seni. Apa dia suka seni?"

"Aku tahu itu. Itu memang benar. Karena dia selalu meninggalkan tulisan darah di lokasi kejadian." Ucap Naruto. Auranya mulai berubah serius.

"Tulisan?" tanya Gaara.

"Tulisan itu bertuliskan. _Pada saat piano dimainkan di malam bulan purnama yang dinaungi oleh serigala malam, itulah hari terakhir manusia yang dipenuhi dosa hidup._ Begitu. Bila ada kata piano, berarti dia suka seni kan?" ucap Naruto.

"Bisa saja. Piano melambangkan seni musik. Nada dari piano ada nada tinggi dan nada rendah." Ucap Shino.

"Kamu tahu darimana tentang tulisan itu?" tanya Kiba.

"Dari teman baikku sedari masih bayi, partnerku." Ucap Naruto sambil menyeringai.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Shikamaru,

Naruto menyeringai makin lebar, "Dia adalah detektif. Detektif yang jenius. Punya kemampuan ganda."

Yang lain terdiam. Mereka memang tak tahu siapa orang itu, tetapi yang pasti orang itu merupakan orang yang hebat. Tak ada yang berniat membuka suara setelah Naruto mengeluarkan aura misterius seperti itu.

.

.

.

.

"Dia mulai aktif bergerak."

Seorang pria sedang sibuk membuka-buka kertas dokumen di meja. Ruangan itu gelap, penerangan hanyalah lampu meja yang ada di atas meja itu. Wajahnya tak terlihat karena minimnya penerangan. Yang terlihat hanyalah bibirnya dan tulang dagunya.

"Dia mulai bergerak."

Pria itu membaca artikel koran yang dipotong, lalu di jepit pada kertas putih bertuliskan analisis-analisis suatu kasus oleh penjepit kertas. Judul artikel itu bertuliskan tentang pembunuhan di galeri lukisan milik Tomoka Ryuuno.

Pria itu menulis dengan tulisan sambung yang klasik di kertas. Ada panah-panah penunjuk yang menunjuk ke tulisan besar dalam lingkaran tinta. Setelah beberapa kali menulis dengan tulisan sambung klasik berbahasa inggris, dia menaikkan sedikit ujung bibirnya, membentuk seringaian.

"_Got it._"

Dia ambil suatu kertas jerami yang disana ada tulisan sambung klasik beserta bunga mawar di ujung kertasnya.

"Kau mulai tercium olehku, pangeran cahaya bulan." Dia mengucapkannya dengan seringaian.

"Aku akan membawamu ke jeruji besi dan menyiksa batinmu disana..."

"_The Phantom of The Opera..._"

.

.

.

.

.

"Huhuhu..." pria bertopeng putih menyeramkan dengan topi dan jubah hitamnya, tertawa sinis di balik topengnya.

"Bagaimana, _Escorpion_?" ada suara tenang dari balik sosoknya.

"Huh," pria bertopeng itu mengambil selembar potret dari saku celana hitamnya.

"Aku takkan menunda-nunda lagi..."

"Aku akan melakukannya sekarang." Pria bertopeng itu mengalihkan pandangan ke depan. Jubahnya berkibar dengan indahnya karena sang angin. Di belakangnya berdiri sembilan orang bertopeng sama dengan pria itu, memakai jubah yang sama dan topi yang sama.

Kesembilan orang itu berdiri membelakangi sosok bulan yang bersinar terang di langit malam ini. jubahnya berkibar dengan indah ke belakang. Ada dua orang bertopeng berdiri di tepian atap gedung tempat mereka berada. Yang satu berdiri sambil melipat kedua tangan di dada, yang satu lagi berdiri dengan satu kaki di atas tepian atap, tangan dimasukkan ke saku. Sedangkan yang lain berdiri di depan dua orang itu dengan jubah berkibar, di paling depan dari mereka, berdiri sang pangeran cahaya bulan yang sudah pernah kita lihat dulu.

Yang melihat kesepuluh sosok misterius itu, pasti akan terpana. Tetapi keterpanaan itu akan disertai bulu kuduk merinding karena aura dari kesepuluh sosok itu tak biasa.

"_We go now._" Ucap salah satu dari mereka. Dari suaranya, pastilah perempuan.

"Ya. Sesuai dengan rencana yang kita atur sedemikian rupa." Sahut salah satu dari mereka yang berdiri di sebelah perempuan bertopeng tadi.

"Jangan sampai ketahuan detektif itu." ucap salah satu dari mereka, postur tubuhnya besar.

"_My little brother looking for us._" Sahut pria bertopeng yang berdiri di sebelah si pria bertopeng bertubuh besar.

"Ayo." Sang pangeran cahaya bulan mulai berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu, diikuti yang lain.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh, kamu mau akting nanti, Megumi?" tanya Hinata. Dia berada di belakang panggung, sedang istirahat karena sudah selesai tampil. Sekarang yang tampil adalah penyanyi-penyanyi lain.

"Ehm, bersama Sakura dan Tenten." Jawab Megumi sambil menoleh ke arah Sakura dan Tenten yang belum selesai berhias untuk tampil.

"Apa dramanya?" tanya Hinata.

Megumi membenahi rambut _raven _panjangnya, lalu menjawab.

"_The Pyscho goes to the opera._"

.

.

.

Seorang pria dengan cepat mengendarai mobil _ford _hitamnya ke suatu tempat.

'_Aku harus cepat. Dia sudah bergerak. Dia pasti menuju ke gedung opera!' _batinnya. Karena saking cepatnya pria itu mengemudikan mobilnya, rambut _emo raven_-nya dimainkan oleh angin. Dia menggertakkan gigi.

'_Dari hasil urutan tempat pembunuhan yang dilakukannya, semua sudah terjalin. Tempat terakhir adalah Konoha Opera House. Dia menyukai seni. Kalau dilihat dari kasus-kasus pembunuhan yang dilakukannya, semua sudah terbentuk. Dia mengurutkannya berdasarkan seni mana yang nomor satu untuknya.'_

Pria itu memasang gigi mobil dengan menarik tuas.

'_Bila dari urutan terendah, dimulai dari seni tari. Lalu seni sastra, seni rupa, seni lukis, barulah seni musik! Pastilah opera! Walau opera juga ada seni drama, tetapi seni utama dari opera adalah nyanyian seriosa, yaitu seni musik!'_

Dia membelokkan mobilnya ke jalan kiri saat tiba di pertigaan jalan. Ada tiang tanda berbentuk panah ke jalan kiri yang bertuliskan '_Opera, 500 meters again_'.

'_Oh, benar-benar teliti sekali pembunuh itu. Dia melakukan pembunuhan di gedung-gedung seni dan mengurutkannya. Bila dihubungkan dengan garis,'_ matanya melirik ke peta _Konoha City _yang diletakkan di atas kursi penumpang sebelahnya. Disana ada lima tempat yang dilingkari oleh spidol merah dan dihubungkan oleh garis sesuai urutan pembunuhan.

Garis merah itu membentuk huruf, S.

'_Tempat-tempat yang pernah dijadikan lokasi pembunuhan itu adalah titik-titik yang bila disambungkan sesuai urutan, akan membentuk huruf S. Tapi apa tujuannya dia mengurutkannya dan membuat abjad S? Apakah itu sebuah insial namanya? Atau insial nama target yang ingin dibunuhnya?'_

Dia mengganti gigi mobil.

'_Yang pasti, aku harus tiba disana sebelum jatuh korban jiwa. Bila aku bisa menangkap pembunuh itu beserta anggota-anggota yang lain,'_

Dia mengeratkan pegangannya pada setir mobil. Saking kencangnya, punggung tangannya memperlihatkan uratnya.

'_Aku bisa menyelesaikan semua masalahku dan kakakku itu_._'_

Dia makin mempercepat kecepatan mobilnya.

.

.

.

.

.

'_Tap..Tap..Tap..'_

Sepuluh orang memakai jubah dan topeng berjalan menyusuri koridor lantai 2 gedung opera. Sampai di pertigaan jalan, mereka berhenti.

"Berpencar ke tempat yang sudah ditentukan." Salah satu dari mereka yang berada paling depan berkata kepada kesembilan orang di belakangnya. Mereka mengangguk. Kemudian berpencar dengan laju jalan yang cepat.

Dua orang dari mereka mengambil jalan yang kanan dengan maksud berpencar dari yang lain sesuai rencana mereka.

'_Sriiing...'_

Muncul sebilah sabit yang diambil dari balik jubah salah satu dari dua orang itu, orang itu menebas orang-orang yang menghalangi jalan mereka. Kepala, leher, perut, ataupun pinggang ditebas dengan mudah dan lihai oleh orang itu. Karena kecepatan menebasnya, korban-korban yang terkena tebasan itu tidak sempat menjerit kesakitan, hanya untuk sekedar lagu menjelang kematian saja tidak bisa.

Sedangkan yang satu lagi? Dia memasukkan sesuatu berbentuk bulat berukuran kecil ke dalam mulut korban secara paksa, lalu menekan tombol dari _remote _di tangannya. Kepala korban langsung meledak dan mengeluarkan isi-isi kepalanya. Anehnya, suara ledakan itu tak terdengar sama sekali. Hanya suara kepala hancur saja yang terdengar. Koridor itu sekarang penuh dengan mayat tak berbentuk dan darah. Bau anyir khas darah memenuhi koridor. Karena koridor saat itu tak ada staff ataupun petugas keamanan, mereka bisa melakukan pembunuhan kejam itu dengan tenang.

Satu lagi, mereka memakai sarung tangan. Sehingga tangan mereka tak ternodai oleh darah. Anehnya, baju, jubah, topi, dan topeng yang mereka kenakan tidak terkena cipratan darah.

Bila dua dari kesepuluh orang berjubah tadi itu melakukan hal keji seperti ini, kedelapan orang yang sedang berpencar pun pastilah melakukan hal yang sama. Membunuh orang yang tak punya salah sama sekali. Tetapi bagi mereka, orang yang menghalangi jalan mereka saat sedang beraksi itu pantas untuk dibunuh karena itu merupakan kesalahan.

Ah, dari salah satu mayat-mayat itu, ada satu orang yang merupakan artis dari gedung opera. Siapakah dia? Dia adalah wanita berambut merah dengan memakai kacamata.

Karin Howler, penyanyi baru _Konoha Opera House_, terbunuh.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dimana Karin? Kenapa belum kembali dari toilet?" manajer Karin yang bernama Suigetsu sedang berjalan mondar-mandir di belakang panggung.

"Ada apa, Mr. Sui?" tanya Sakura yang sedang menunggu penyanyi opera lain selesai tampil, karena sehabis ini adalah pertunjukan drama.

"Karin belum kembali dari toilet. Padahal ada pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan. Jangan-jangan dia mampir ke suatu tempat tanpa izinku?" Suigetsu mulai curiga. Dia memang tahu tabiat Karin yang agak buruk.

"Tunggu saja, Mr. Sui. Wanita lama di toilet itu merupakan hal yang wajar. Jangan berprasangka dulu."

"Haah, harusnya kau tahu sifat Karin yang menyebalkan itu."

Sakura terkekeh.

Megumi sedang menghapal dialognya, Tenten sedang berlatih pendalaman perannya, Hinata sedang membaca-baca buku lagu, sedangkan Sakura? Dia sudah siap. Dia sudah yakin untuk tampil nanti.

Megumi sedikit menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Hei, siapa yang nanti akan menjadi pria _pyscho_?" tanyanya sambil melihat teks dialog.

Sakura menoleh, "Ooh, pria _pyscho _yang akan mengejarmu itu ya?"

"Iya. Apakah Tenten?" tanya Megumi.

Merasa namanya disebut, Tenten menoleh.

"Apa?"

"Apakah Tenten yang akan memerankan si pria _pyscho_?" tanya Megumi.

"Oh, tidak. Aku memang memerankan peran pria di drama ini, tetapi tidak menjadi pria _pyscho_ itu. Aku disini menjadi inspektur muda yang berusaha menangkap si pria _pyscho_." Jawab Tenten. Oh, benar saja. Penampilan Tenten sekarang memakai jas pria dan setelan jas formal. Rambut panjangnya di atur lalu dipakaikan wig rambut lelaki warna hitam lurus. Di dalam kostumnya, dadanya ditekan oleh kain ketat agar terlihat seperti pria. Walaupun merasa sesak, tetapi Tenten sudah biasa karena sudah terlalu sering memerankan peran lelaki. Dia seperti inspektur muda berwajah manis. Bila dia memang lelaki tulen, pastilah para wanita memuja-mujanya. Nama tokoh yang akan diperankannya adalah Stuart Klark.

"Lalu siapa?" tanya Sakura. Dia memerankan peran sahabat Evangeline Agustine (Megumi Ryuuno) yang dijadikan tempat curhat Eva. Dia memakai _dress_ panjang warna merah muda dengan di bagian belakangnya panjang dan di bagian depannya pendek. Memakai _high heel _warna merah muda dan kalung liontin. Rambut panjangnya disanggul. Nama tokoh yang akan diperankannya adalah Anne Stonegraz.

"Itu aku." Mereka menoleh ke asal suara. Seorang pria berambut coklat dengan memakai setelan jas berjalan ke arah mereka. Ah, mereka kenal pria itu. Nama aslinya adalah George J. Robertson. Biasanya dia memerankan peran figuran, sekarang dia memerankan peran utama.

Ketiga wanita itu sedikit tak terima bahwa George yang memerankannya. Alasannya, pria itu mesum dan _playboy_. Mereka tak suka kepada George.

Betul, kan? Sekarang George sedang memandang Hinata yang sibuk membaca buku dengan tatapan mesum.

"Oh begitu." Sahut Tenten datar.

George menoleh, dia pandang Tenten dengan pandangan tak tertarik. Karena penampilan Tenten seperti pria sekarang. Dia pandang Sakura, George tak berani memandangnya lama-lama karena ia pernah masuk rumah sakit dan di opname 3 hari karena memandangnya dengan mesum. dia pandang Megumi. Aha, dapat sasaran pandangan.

Megumi mengernyit tak suka. Sekarang ia memakai _dress _warna putih selutut dengan diujungnya ada renda. Memakai _high heel _warna putih. Rambutnya disanggul.

"Apa-apaan pandanganmu itu?" tanya Megumi dengan nada kesal.

"Aku sangat beruntung bisa mendapat peran menjadi pria yang akan mengejarmu." Sahut George dengan nada menggoda. Seketika Tenten mual mendengarnya.

"Kau mau kuantar ke rumah sakit sekarang, hah?" Sakura menunjukkan tinjunya di depan George dengan senyuman menahan amarah. Ada tanda urat di kepalan tinjunya dan dahinya. George bergidik ngeri.

"A-Aku mau ke ruang tata rias khusus pria dulu ya." George langsung berlari meninggalkan mereka. Hah, pria bernyali kecil.

"Cih," Sakura mendecih. "Padahal aku ingin sekali menghajarnya."

Megumi tersenyum, "Terima kasih Sakura."

Sakura tersenyum, "Ya."

.

.

.

.

.

Dua orang berjubah hitam memakai topeng berjalan menuju balkon VIP. Petugas bangku VIP sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiran dua orang itu, jadi dia bersikap biasa saja saat dua orang itu duduk di bangku VIP tanpa izin darinya. Dia yakin bahwa mereka berdua sudah bayar tiket dengan bayaran besar.

Oh, baguslah bila petugas itu hanya diam dan pergi meninggalkan mereka. Karena bila sedikit saja petugas itu menegur mereka berdua, dalam sekejap lehernya takkan utuh lagi.

Mereka duduk dengan pandangan menuju bangku penonton barisan paling depan, tepatnya ke arah beberapa orang yang juga sedang memandang mereka.

Mereka adalah teman-teman Megumi.

"Huh," salah seorang dari dua orang berjubah itu mendengus. "Sudah kuduga mereka menyadari keberadaan kita, un."

"Biar saja. Lagipula tak ada yang bisa dilakukan mereka untuk menghentikan niatku." Sahut orang berjubah di sebelahnya.

"Pandangan mereka menyelidiki kita, un. Benar-benar bodoh."

"Huh, coba saja mereka menyelidiki kita, mereka takkan bisa." Dia mengambil teleskop kecil dari saku celananya. Dia hadapkan teleskop itu di depan kedua matanya. Dia teliti ke arah lantai 2 seberang mereka. Dia melihat ada dua orang memakai jubah sepertinya sedang memegang bunga mawar di tepi pagar kayu pengaman.

"_Leader _dan _Paper Angel _sudah memberi isyarat. Mereka sudah siap." Ucapnya.

"_M. O. J _dan _Kavishmir dollar _juga sudah siap, un." Sahutnya. Di tangannya juga sedang memegang teleskop kecil. Dia melihat ke arah lain, masih di lantai 2 seberang.

"_Leader _dan _Paper Angel _sudah memberi kode, bahwa _Sir Illusion _dan _Shark _sudah siap."

"Bagaimana dengan _Black & White jocker _dan _Sir Black Shadow, _un?"

"Tunggu." Dia mengambil mawar jingga dari saku jasnya, lalu mendekatkan bunga itu ke pipinya dengan mata masih melihat teleskop. "_Leader _dan _Paper Angel _memberi kode bahwa mereka juga sudah siap."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu beres sudah, un."

"Tinggal masalah waktu."

.

.

.

"Mereka berdua ngapain?" tanya Matsuri kepada teman-temannya. Pandangan mereka mengarah kepada balkon VIP.

"Mereka melihat ke lantai 2 seberang sana." Jawab Neji.

"Tapi buat apa mawar itu?"

"Mungkin hanya ingin menghirup harum bunganya?" tebak Naruto.

"Sepertinya untuk memberi kode kepada komplotannya di lantai 2 seberang." Jawab Gaara, pandangannya mengarah kepada apa yang dilihat dua orang tamu VIP itu.

"Eh?" mereka semua mengalihkan pandangan ke arah apa yang Gaara pandangi.

"_What the fuck? _Ada dua orang komplotannya?" Tomo mendelik kaget.

"Tidak hanya itu," Shikamaru menoleh ke arah yang dipandangi dua orang komplotan itu, ke arah lantai 2 yang sama dengan lantai balkon VIP berada, pandangannya ke arah ujung, tepatnya dekat dengan barisan bangku penonton paling belakang lantai 1. "Ada dua orang lagi."

"A-Apa katamu!?" mereka semua menoleh ke arah yang dipandangi Shikamaru.

"I-Ini pasti ada apa-apanya." Shion tegang.

"Mereka ada maksud lain." Kiba menyahuti.

"Sial!" Naruto mengambil telepon genggamnya dari saku celananya.

"Kau mau apa, Naruto?" tanya Ino.

"Menelepon polisi!"

"T-Tunggu dulu, lebih baik lihat dulu keadaan!" cegah Gaara.

"Buat apa nunggu-nunggu? Ini sudah bukan main-main! Firasatku tidak enak!"

"Tapi Naru-" perkataan Gaara terpotong karena penerangan ruangan opera redup. Sejenak mereka tersentak. Gorden panggung terbuka. Ternyata acara drama musikal sudah mulai.

"_Fuckin' damnit!_" maki Naruto pelan. Kalau acara sudah mulai, dia sudah tak bisa menelepon polisi. Bukan hanya karena mengganggu penonton lainnya, tetapi karena Megumi akan tampil. Naruto terlambat.

"Cih." Shino dan Kiba mendecih. Sebenarnya mereka juga bermaksud menelepon polisi, tetapi acara sudah mulai. Ino, Matsuri, dan Tomo tegang, mereka berkeringat dingin. Sepertinya mereka juga ada firasat buruk. Hikari dan Shion mencoba tenang, yang sekarang harus mereka lakukan adalah lihat keadaan dan putar otak. Gaara, Temari, Kankurou, dan Neji sedang berpikir juga. Lee dan Naruto dalam hati memaki-maki keenam orang misterius itu.

.

.

.

.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan, wahai pria tak kukenal?" Megumi berdialog, dia memerankan Evangeline Agustine. Dia berdialog bersama George yang memerankan peran pria _pyscho _tak dikenal. Cerita sudah sampai di puncaknya. _Setting _panggung seperti ruang musik yang hanya ada satu alat musik disana, _grand piano _warna hitam.

George tertawa sinis.

Datang Sakura sambil berlari ke arah Evangeline (Megumi), "Eva!"

Evangeline menoleh kepada Anne Stonegraz (Sakura), "Ada apa, Anne? Kamu terlihat panik dan terburu-buru."

"Eva, _watch out!_" seru Anne.

"_For what?_"

"Pria itu berbahaya! Dia adalah orang yang menerormu!"

"A-Apa?" Evangeline berkeringat dingin, dia menoleh takut-takut kepada pria _unknown pyscho_ (George).

"Huh, baru sadar. Wahai wanita pujaanku?" ucap George sinis.

Evangeline meneguk ludah.

George berjalan perlahan ke arah Evangeline. Evangeline mundur perlahan-lahan menjauhi George.

"_Come on, baby. Come to me-_"

"_Well, _hanya sampai disini saja perjalananmu, penguntit." Mereka bertiga menoleh ke asal suara. Ada inspektur muda, Stuart Klark (Tenten) yang sedang bersama beberapa polisi.

"Stuart!" seru Evangeline dan Anne sumringah.

George mendecih, "Stuart Klark."

"_Long time no see, stalker? How are you today, bitch?_" tanya Stuart sinis.

"_Bad, because you, inspector._"

"_I see._"

.

"Huh, beraninya lelaki brengsek itu mendapat peran seperti itu." maki orang berjubah yang duduk di balkon VIP.

"Oh, ya. Aku tahu siapa dia, un. Pria brengsek yang mengejar banyak wanita." Sahut orang berjubah di sebelahnya.

"George J. Robertson, pria yang terkenal mesum dan senang mempermainkan wanita. Ah, dia pantas untuk mati."

Orang di sebelahnya tertawa kecil. "_Do what you want to do, master, un_."

"Hm," dia melihat jam tangannya. "Sudah waktunya."

"Oh?" orang yang selalu memakai kata 'Un' di akhir ucapannya melihat ke lantai 2 seberang dengan teleskop. "Oh, benar. _Leader _sudah memberi kode. Dia juga sudah memberi kode kepada yang lain, un."

"Baiklah.." dia ambil sesuatu dari saku jubahnya, begitu pula dengan orang yang satu lagi.

"_Its show time._"

.

"_See? _Aku punya bukti-bukti lengkap yang menunjukkan dirimu." Ucap Stuart yang diperankan oleh Tenten.

"Cih," George mendecih. "Aku takkan berhenti. Evangeline akan menjadi milikku!"

"_What!?_" Evangeline yang diperankan Megumi terkejut. Stuart tersentak. George berlari menuju Evangeline.

"_Oh my god! Evangeline!_" seru Anne yang diperankan Sakura. Demi apapun, mereka bertiga melihat wajah bernapsu George. Di naskah, George nantinya akan memeluk Megumi dan membuatnya pingsan. Mereka khawatir bila George menyentuh sesuatu yang tak boleh disentuhnya dari Megumi. Nanti mereka akan protes kepada atasannya yang sudah memasukkan George ke peran utama dalam drama ini setelah drama selesai.

"_Shit!_" maki Stuart. Dia dan para polisi di belakangnya berlari menuju Megumi untuk melindunginya. Dalam hati, Tenten memaki-maki George dengan senang hati.

'_Deg!'_

'_Eh?'_ tiba-tiba Megumi merasa ada hawa menusuk dari arah balkon VIP. Dia menoleh ke arah balkon VIP. Dia tercengang melihat dua orang berjubah memakai topeng berdiri di balkon VIP, memandang tajam ke arahnya. Yang membuat Megumi takut adalah, salah satu dari mereka membawa sabit di tangannya dan berdiri di atas pagar balkon. Tak ada penonton ataupun teman-temannya sadar akan itu.

"_Oh my!_" pekik Megumi sambil menutup mulut dengan telapak tangan. George, Tenten, dan Sakura mengernyit karena Megumi mengucapkan itu. Itu bukan dialognya.

Teman-teman Megumi yang menjadi penonton itu kaget karena Megumi memekik dan pandangannya ke arah balkon VIP. Sementara penonton yang lain malah menganggap kalau itu merupakan salah satu dari dialog drama.

"A-Apa yang ter-"

'Duaaar...'

Suara ledakan dari bom asap yang dilempar oleh salah satu orang berjubah di balkon VIP memotong perkataan Naruto. Para penonton menjerit ketakutan sekaligus terkejut. Tenten dan Sakura terkejut, mereka berkesimpulan bahwa yang melakukan itu adalah orang yang mereka curigai itu.

"A-Ada apa ini!?" teriak George panik.

'Duaaar...'

'Duaaar...'

'Duaaar...'

Bom asap dilemparkan lagi dari lantai 2 gedung opera. Seluruh bangku penonton lantai 1 tertutupi oleh asap tebal. Terdengar teriakan memilukan para penonton lantai 2, seperti teriakan di ambang nyawa lepas dari raga.

Teman-teman Megumi panik dan tegang. Tetapi mereka tetap di tempat. Mereka tahu bahwa sasaran utama para orang berjubah misterius itu adalah Megumi, maka mereka meneriakkan nama Megumi dan menyuruhnya lari dari gedung opera. Tenten dan Sakura pun melakukan hal yang sama. Hinata yang tadinya berada di belakang panggung, langsung menuju ke samping panggung dan melakukan hal yang sama. Sedangkan para staff, manajer, dan artis opera ketakutan dan entah harus melakukan apa.

George panik, dia ketakutan. "_WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?_"

Megumi terpaku ditempat. Dia sadar bahwa orang itu terjun dari pagar balkon VIP dan mendarat di lantai 1 dengan baik. Megumi meremas tangannya di depan dadanya, dia mundur perlahan. Dia sangat ketakutan sekarang.

"A-Ah.." Megumi berkeringat dingin. Dia melihat sosok orang itu naik ke atas panggung, berjalan menuju ke arah George berdiri.

George yang berada agak jauh dari Megumi juga terpaku di tempat. Selain tak bisa melihat apa-apa karena asap, dia juga ketakutan.

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menepuk pundak George.

"A-Apa!?" pekik George kaget. "Akkh!" rambutnya ditarik oleh orang itu ke belakang dengan keras hingga beberapa helai rambutnya tercabut.

"Hei, bodoh." Bisik orang itu. George merinding ketakutan.

"Aku tahu kau bukanlah orang baik-baik." bisiknya lagi. "Dan kau berani-beraninya mencoba mendekati _my angel_."

George bergetar ketakutan.

"Aku tahu maksud lain dalam kepalamu untuk _my angel_, yaitu kau ingin menyentuhnya, kan?"

"A-Apa maumu!?" bentak George. Rambutnya ditarik lebih keras lagi, membuat George berteriak kesakitan.

"Kau sentuh dia sedikit saja, kupastikan kau takkan bahagia selama-lamanya. _You. Undertand. Hey. Bastard?_" orang itu menekan kata-kata akhirnya, membuat nyali George tertekan habis-habisan.

"M-Memangnya siapa _your angel_, hah!?" tanya George.

"Heh," orang itu menarik lebih keras lagi rambut George. Mungkin sebentar lagi kulit kepalanya sobek karena tarikan itu. "Kau ingin tahu namanya, hm?"

"Nama _my angel_ adalah..."

"Megumi Ryuuno, _hey bastard._"

Jawaban orang itu membuat George membelalakkan matanya selebar mungkin.

'SREEEETT... '

"GYAAAAAAAAAAHHKK!" jeritan kematian George menggema ke seluruh ruangan. Teman-teman Megumi dan para penonton tak tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya kepada George karena asap tebal memenuhi ruangan. Para penonton ingin lari, tetapi pintu gedung dikunci.

Megumi gemetar. Walau hanya siluetnya saja, Megumi tahu apa yang terjadi kepada George.

George dipenggal oleh orang itu.

'Glutuk...glutuk...'

"A-Aah!" Megumi ketakutan, sangat ketakutan. Lututnya serasa lemas. Kepala George menggelinding tepat di depannya. Wajah George kaku dan mengerikan. Kedua mata George terbelalak lebar-lebar, pupil matanya mengecil, mulutnya terbuka lebar-lebar, dan rambutnya tercabut di bagian belakangnya.

"MEGUMI! LARI! LARI DARI SANA!" teriak Gaara dari bangku penonton. Walau tak tahu apa yang terjadi di atas panggung, Gaara tahu bahwa Megumi dalam bahaya.

"MEGUMIII! SELAMATKAN DIRIMU!" teriak Tomo.

"MEGUMII! KAU TAK APA-APA!? APA YANG TERJADI!? GEORGE KENAPA!?" teriak Sakura.

"A-Ahh.." Megumi terpojok. Orang itu berjalan perlahan ke arahnya. Dia memakai topeng dan jubah hitam. Topeng dan jubahnya tak ternodai oleh darah, tangannya membawa sabit. Sabit itu dia lemparkan ke belakang, sabit itu menusuk ke badan George yang sudah tak bernyawa dan tak berkepala.

'Duaak..'

'Glutuk...glutuk...'

Kepala George yang tadinya berada tepat di depan Megumi, ditendang kasar oleh orang itu ke bawah panggung sehingga menimbulkan jeritan ketakutan dari beberapa penonton yang melihat kepala George itu.

Megumi terpojok. Punggungnya sudah menyentuh dinding panggung. Sementara orang itu berjalan perlahan ke arahnya.

"_Hello, my angel._" Sapa orang itu tenang setelah dia sudah mengurung Megumi oleh kedua tangannya.

Megumi bisa melihat warna mata orang itu dari lubang topengnya, _hazel._

"Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu langsung kepadamu." Bisiknya di dekat telinga Megumi.

"_You are mine, forever, Megumi Ryuuno_."

"T-Tidak-"

Mulut dan hidung Megumi dibekap oleh saputangan oleh orang itu. Tak lama kemudian, kesadaran Megumi menghilang. Megumi pingsan di pelukan orang itu.

Orang itu tertawa kecil. Dia gendong Megumi ala bridal, lalu pergi dari sana. Menghiraukan teriakan dari teman-teman Megumi yang memanggil-manggil Megumi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sialan!" seorang pria berambut _emo raven _mencoba membuka pintu gedung opera, tetapi terkunci. Dia bisa mendengar keributan yang ada di dalam gedung.

"Brengsek!" dia tendang pintu itu sekeras mungkin, berusaha agar pintu terbuka. Tak berhasil.

"_DAMN IT ALL!"_

'BRUAAAGGH...'

Pintu terbuka saat dia menendang pintu itu sekencang mungkin. Saat terbuka, para tamu-tamu yang ada di gedung opera berhamburan keluar. Pria _emo _itu berusaha menerobos dari lautan manusia yang panik itu. Setelah berhasil masuk, dia melihat asap tebal yang memenuhi ruangan.

"Sialan!" dia berlari ke arah gudang perlengkapan gedung opera dengan bantuan senter kecil yang dibawanya, lalu mengambil kipas angin besar. Dia bermaksud menghilangkan asap pengganggu itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ah, dia kembali." Sembilan orang berjubah hitam dan memakai topeng menoleh ke arah orang yang menghampiri mereka. Mereka berada di atas jembatan taman _Konoha City _yang tak jauh dari _Konoha Opera House_. Taman itu sepi, sudah tak didatangi orang-orang lagi.

"Sepertinya sukses ya,"

"_Escorpion._"

Mereka menatap orang yang dipanggil _Escorpion _tadi. Di gendongannya, tertidur seorang wanita berumur 20-an yang memakai _dress _putih. Rambut wanita itu yang tadinya tersanggul dengan rapi, terurai secara tak sengaja dan menggantung di bawah. Entah mengapa, sang _Escorpion _dan wanita itu berada di depan sosok bulan purnama yang bersinar di kelamnya langit malam.

Apakah itu sebuah kebetulan?

Tidak, itu memang fenomena khas sang _Escorpion _yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah seorang pangeran cahaya bulan.

Sang pangeran cahaya bulan yang mengadili korbannya di malam bulan purnama.

_The Phantom of The Opera._

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

Terima kasih untuk yang bersedia mereview walau baru satu. Mungkin karena summary-nya terpotong setengah karena terlalu panjang, sehingga para readers malam membuka FanFic ini.

Saran, kritik, flame, pujian, akan Natsu terima. Karena memang Natsu masih newbie.

Terlebih lagi Natsu adalah Author yang duduk di kelas 1 SMP.

Natsu hanya mencoba jujur pada para readers sekalian.

R&R?


End file.
